Love therapy-
by Made-iin-heavenn
Summary: Cupido puede tomar muchas formas, un amigo, un familiar, incluso un extraño... ¿Por Que no un Psicologo?. Leon, obligado por su trabajo a hacer sesiones, se encuentra algo más que un psicologo. Se encuentra a un hombre que le enseña el juego de la seduccion. Lo que él no sabia, era que su amiga Claire Redfield formaria parte de eso.
1. Dr Kingsley

Capitulo 1:

-Bueno Señor Kennedy, podemos hacer esto todo un poco algo más didáctico ¿no cree?

- Con todo el respeto Doctor…- El agente miró a la placa que se encontraba en el escritorio del hombre- Kingsley, yo solo he venido hasta aquí por ordenes. Asi que, ya que no tengo ningún interés en hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido en China hace unos meses…Esto es absolutamente inútil.

El castaño volteó y caminó hasta el enorme ventanal que el psicólogo tenia en su gran oficina.

Hoy a la mañana, antes de que él pudiera sentarse y ordenar la enorme pila de papeles a su costado, su compañera, Hunnigan entró para una "reunión Express".

La mujer le dijo que la DSO, y sus nuevas ordenes desde "más arriba", le había ordenado a todos los agentes incluidos en desastres del Bio-terrorismo a un "simple chequeo con uno de sus mejores psicólogos"-

Leon había resoplado y respondido a Hunnigan "¿ Despues de ser parte de la DSO por mas de 10 años me vienen a hacer AHORA un chequeo? Creo que es un poco tarde para saber si voy a enloquecer y causar nuevos outbreaks, no crees Hunnigan?"

Ella solo había sonreído y le aconsejó, o más bien extorsionó, para que acuda igualmente a esas sesiones.

Una vez que su turno había terminado, y Hunnigan le entregó la dirección del Doctor, Leon acudió.

Para ser honestos, pensó que iba a ser una de las tantas opciones pasadas:

Opción A: Una mujer la cual le haría las mil y un preguntas posibles sobre su estado psicológico,….. y civil.

Opcion B: Un chico o chica recién salido de la universidad totalmente excitado/a por poner en practica sus nuevos dotes en psicología.

Opcion C: Un señor mayor amargado el cual no le importaba un bledo sobre todo eso y simplemente le diría que era digno de seguir en su trabajo.

A Leon le gustaba mucho la opción C.

Aunque claro , él no tuvo esa suerte.

Se podría decir que el doctor Kingsley era una mezcla de los tres.

Masculinamente hablando.

Era un hombre de unos 60 tantos, alto y con castaño pelo peinado hacia atrás.

Parecía el tipo de hombre que toma en serio su trabajo, pero con algo de humor en él. Pues una sonrisa picara siempre estaba en su rostro. Tenia la personalidad de preguntarte las mil y un preguntas tal cual la opción A, al mismo tiempo que la energía de un adolescente y hasta un poco de mal humor de un viejo amargado cuando no le decias lo que él quería.

-Pues bien Señor Kennedy, sabe que yo tengo que hacer un reporte; Saber si usted es digno o no de continuar con su trabajo. Fisicamente veo que está muy bien, por más extraño que suene eso en boca mia, pero parece una especie de roca ante mí… ¿Acaso no cree en psicólogos?

- Digamos que simplemente no los necesito. Le diré lo que he dicho en mi trabajo Doctor…. Yo he estado allí por más de diez años, y he visto cosas que nadie ni en sus pesadillas querria ver… ¿Usted de verdad cree que me volveré loco ahora? Tuve que haber perdido la cabeza unos par de años atrás… ¿o me equivoco?

-Entonces usted no hablará del trabajo..

- Sin ofender, pero no. El dia que de verdad tenga un trauma, no se preocupe..acudiré a usted.

-Muy bien…- El doctor notó como el agente intentaba retirarse- No se retire Kennedy, si usted no quiere hablar del trabajo, muy bien… Hablaremos de su vida. Con solo eso puedo sacar muchas cosas para el reporte.

- Nada muy interesante en verdad… ; Soltero, tuve una perra llamada Samantha, que al final terminó siendo macho, por lo que le puse Sam. No me gusta la violencia, adoro el helado y brandy, y no soy alcoholico si eso se pregunta. Mucho menos adicto al sexo…-

El doctor comenzó a leer el antecedente del castaño.

-Tome asiento, por favor.-

Leon le hizo caso.

-Cuénteme acerca de Ada Wong.

-…-

-Oh, ya veo- Dijo el psicólogo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sabe usted de..- el castaño observo la carpeta que el hombre tenia en sus manos- Oh.. ahora inspecciona mis antecedentes. Esto es perfecto.

-¿Quiere contarme?

-Ya entiendo, con respecto a ella sacará información a ver si yo puedo brindarle información secreta de la DSO a una doble espia.. No se preocupe.

-En realidad… solo quería saber quien era, No estoy siempre psicoanalizando todo a mi alrededor, ¿sabe?- dijo el doctor sonriendo.

Leon resopló y corrigió su garganta-

-Ada Wong es una espía. Ni siquiera yo se para quien demonios trabaja… Se podría decir que es como una mercenaria. Trabaja para lo que le conviene..

-Ajá, pero jamás me dijo porque ella está aquí en su expediente..

-Porque tengo una… debilidad por ella.

-¿Amor?

-No… Ya no. Pasé los últimos meses convenciéndome de eso… ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo mal que terminaríamos si el gobierno se entera que uno de sus agentes está saliendo con una espia?-Leon se calló al darse cuenta que estaba abriendo su boca más de la cuenta.

-Pues.. dejame decirte algo..- el doctor lo miró seriamente- Estas bastante jodido.

Leon lo miró al escucharlo hablar así. A todos los psicólogos que una vez fue, solo les interesaba saber " como se sentía con el trauma en su vida cotidiana".

Puff, como si el siquiera notase eso.

El agente sonrió.

-Ya lo sé…

-¿Ella es la razón por la que sigas soltero?

-No… La razón es que simplemente no quiero una relación. Vamos doctor, ¿Qué mujer entendería mi trabajo?-

-Se a lo que te refieres…- el Sr Kingsley siguió mirando el expediente del agente- ¿ Y…dime algo más…

-Leon volvió a pararse y a acercarse a la ventana. Tenia una vista perfecta de toda la ciudad de Washington.

-El doctor continuó-

-¿Qué hay con Claire Redfield?.

El castaño lo miró.

-¿Que hay con ella?

-¿Esta mujer es Claire Redfield?- El psicólogo levantó una foto de su amiga.

Leon enfoco su vista a la foto.

De verdad que ella había cambiado.

No envejecido. Solo.. cambiado.

Su pelo estaba más largo, su cuerpo mas voluptuoso, ella seguía siendo la misma persona que él recordaba, aunque algo en ella la hacia diferente.

Una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, como siempre.

-Eso.. creo.

-¿Como que eso crees?- dijo sonriendo el hombre

-Hace varios años que no la veo…- Leon tomó la foto de las manos del doctor- Si.. ella es Claire.

-¿…. Entonces?

-Ya se lo que está pensando.. Ella es solo mi amiga.

-Ajá. Muy hermosa mujer.

-…. ¿Qué intenciones tiene con ella doctor?

-ÉL rió- No te preocupes por eso, soy hombre felizmente casado… lo que me hace pensar…

-….-

-Si yo no puedo ayudarte con tus "traumas" tal vez pueda ayudarte con tu vida personal.

-No.- respondió firmemente Leon- Y menos si eso incumbe intentar engancharme con Claire.

-O hace lo que le diga, O… chau reporte en la DSO.

-¿Quiere que la use a ella?- dijo el agente levantando la foto-¿ Esta loco? No lo haré.

-Tranquilo señor Kennedy, nadie está hablando de usarla. – El hombre se paró y comenzó a caminar en la habitación- Quiero que la comience a ver como una mujer… Observe como se mueve, observe sus gestos. Si ella toca mucho su pelo mientras usted esta en su presencia, ella quiere desviar la atención a su pelo, para que alguien le diga lo bien que luce, si hace lo mismo con sus labios es una forma directa de coqueteo…

Leon intentó tomar toda esa información.

-Aun no entiendo para que quiere que yo haga todo eso.

-Estoy ayudándolo.. tómelo como unas clases de…

-¿Seduccion? Creo que usted vió muchas películas Doctor.

-Claro que no. Ponga sus papeles sobre la mesa… Usted tiene razón diciendo que ninguna mujer entendería su trabajo. Ada Wong es inalcanzable, usted mismo lo dijo. Complicado.

-Por lo que leí, tuvo una especie de romance con Angela Miller…

-¿Creo que mi expediente se transformó en una clase de revista amarillista para usted?

-Dejeme terminar,… Luego se encuentra Helena Harper, claro que ella es su compañera y seria algo incomodo tener un romance en la DSO..

-Ni que lo diga…

-Ashley Graham..

-No siga, ella absolutamente no. Está en Canadá ahora y..

-Y es absolutamente infantil, ¿verdad?

Leon sonrió.

-Algo asi..

El doctor continuó.

-Lo que nos deriva a … Claire Redfield. Civil, soltera, trabaja en Terra save.. indirectamente vinculado a algo que tiene que ver con su trabajo.. Preciosa mujer, su amiga, y hasta yo diría que puede patear unos buenos traseros en el camino.

Leon sonrió..

Ella de verdad podía.

-Espere- el agente se levantó y lo miró- ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de ella?

El psicólogo se movió incomodo en el lugar.

-La DSO trató de contratarla varias veces, a lo que ella rotundamente se negó.

-¿Qué la Dso intentó….? Esto no puede ser.

-¿Que sucede Sr Kennedy?

-Yo mismo entré a la DSO para…

-¿Para…?

Leon suspiró.

-UNA de las razones por las cuales yo estoy aquí… es por ella y por Sherry Birkin. Yo quería, mas bien, quiero dejarlas afuera de todo esto… Ahora me doy cuenta que nada sirve al fin y al cabo. El gobierno hará lo que se le de la gana.

-¿Adivine que señor Kennedy? El tiempo ha terminado.

-¿Tan pronto?

-No es tan malo, ¿verdad? Digame una cosa… ¿cuando la volverá a ver?

-Es gracioso que lo mencione, pero su hermano me ha invitado a un reencuentro justamente dentro de unos minutos.. Supongo que Claire estará allí.

-Claro que sí- susurró el hombre- Bueno hombre, mi consejo ya lo tiene.

-¿En que parte exactamente yo le pedí que me busque consejos para tener una relación?...De verdad no quier- el hombre lo cortó

-Kennedy… Muchas veces lo que nosotros queremos, no es lo que necesitamos. Anímese, usted no tiene nada que perder. No le estoy pidiendo que se acueste con ella ni que la use.. Pero si que le de una chance a su corazón de observar a las personas cerca de una manera…. Diferente.

Leon intentó formar toda esa idea en su mente.

-Usted es bastante bueno para lavar cerebros… ¿sabia?

-Me lo dicen seguido.. ahora si me disculpa, tengo otros pacientes..

-Si, Claro.

Leon le tendió la mano saludándolo.

-Lo veré luego entonces. Un gusto Doctor.

-El gusto es todo mio señor Kennedy.

oOOOOOOOOoooooOoOOOoOOOooo

John Kingsley se sacó sus lentes colocándolos sobre el escritorio.

Luego de todos los años que él había ejercido su prefesión, nunca le pasó algo como su misma historia con su esposa.

Bueno, claro que sin zombies de por medio.

El hombre tomó la foto de Claire.

Esa misma mujer era su paciente hacia unas semanas ya.

Vino a su consultorio tratando de quitarse el miedo a una relación seria. No miedo al compromiso, sino mas bien miedo a que todo se derrumbe debido al estilo de vida de ella. Y claro, a su pasado.

Fue allí que buscando sus antecedentes, leyó que ella era una de las sobrevivientes junto con Leon S Kennedy.

Él lo sabia. Su corazonada esta allí… Estas dos personas necesitaban un empujoncito.

John no haría todo eso si no fuera por la ultima conversación con la pelirroja.

_-Flashback-_

_"¿ Que hay Con Leon Kennedy?- Le había preguntado ella._

_Pues, lo mencionó varias veces a lo largo de nuestras sesiones.. ¿Puede ser que usted tenga o tuvo sentimientos por él?_

_En realidad la ultima vez que lo vi fue have unos años, en un accidente en el aereopuerto en Harvardville._

_¿Y..?- la animó a seguir el hombre._

_Y puede que haya sentido unas clases de… emociones._

_El doctor la miró confundido._

_¿Emociones?_

_Emociones- afirmó ella._

_Disculpe señorita Redfield, ¿usted no querrá decir sentimientos?_

_No..No!.. No.. no llegaban a ser sentimientos._

_¿Segura?_

_….. …. … Oh bueno, si! Alguna clase de sentimientos, maldita sea._

_El hombre sonrió._

_¿Usted los sigue teniendo?_

_Lo extraño doctor es… que solo me suceden cuando lo veo._

_¿Y hace cuanto no lo ve?_

_Ya varios años…- dijo ella algo amargada._

_¿Pues, porque no organiza una clase de reencuentro? Estoy seguro que el iria._

_No creo, Leon y su trabajo. Lo devora todo el tiempo._

_Tenga fe señorita Redfield._

_¿Entonces usted cree que yo debería organizar algo para verlo?_

_Claro, asi usted puede saber si esos sentimientos vuelven a inundarla._

_Tiene razón, lo haré doctor._

_-Fin flashback-_

John Sonrió.

Esto tenia que salir bien.

oOoOooooooOOOOooooooOOOOOOO

-Claire, por tu bien espero que ya estes llegando- resongó Chris en el teléfono.

-Yo lo organicé… ya estoy llegando Sr gruñon.- rió la pelirroja del otro lado de la línea.

-Pues ya están llegando.. Y.. que me parta un rayo, ese es..?- El gorila mayor dejó caer sin querer el teléfono cortando la llamada a lo que claire Rió.

Seguramente Jake Muller estaba allí, y siendo el hijo de Wesker aun le costaba a Chris aceptarlo.

Claire sonrió y aceleró la velocidad de su auto.

-¿Kennedy? Creí que no tendrías tiempo…

-Si eso es una manera de darme la bienvenida Chris, pues gracias.

Ambos hombres sonrieron.

-Nah, es que el agente super estrella a veces es un poco difícil de localizar..

El castaño estiro su mano para saludarlo, dándose un medio abrazo.

-Pues, desde que estas con Jill, no puedes ni hablar. Pareces un fantasma.

-Alguien tiene que cuidarla, ¿o no?

Leon sonrió.

-Yo se que te quedaste con ganas de matar en China, pero poniendo eso de excusa a cualquier hombre que se le acerque, no es buena idea Chris…

-¿Quién dijo que es mala idea?.

-¡Ahí estás!- Dijo una sonriente Jill.

-Jill- Chris sonrió estirándole el brazo y tomandola de la cintura- ´Leon esta es Jill, al fin personalmente, Jill él es Leon Kennedy.

-Mucho gusto Leon,- sonrió la rubia extendiendo su mano.

Leon la tomó-

-Igualmente Jill.

Ambos se sonrieron.

-¿A que se debe tanta formalidad? –Dijo Chris por la camisa Blanca de Leon y sus pantalones negros de vestir.

Recien acabo de salir del trabajo, y decidí tomarme unas vacaciones.. hasta que algún loco juegue con virus una vez mas.

-No llames la mala suerte Leon- Rio Jill..

-Ahhhh! Estas aquí!

-¿Esa es Sherry la que grita supongo?

-Digamos que el tono de voz de Sherry es así de alto normalmente- susurró Jill a lo que Leon sonrió.

-Pero.. Jake Muller ya está aquí…

-No crees que será…

-¡Claire!- Gritó esta vez Chris corriendo para levantar en un abrazo a su hermana menor. Quien tenia un delicado vestido color crema haciéndola brillar en el patio a causa de la luz del atardecer.

-¡Ya bajame o se me verá toda la ropa interior Chris!

-Hey Leon,¿ puedes ayudarme con estas cosas?- Dijo Jill señalando con la cabeza unas sillas de plástico que estaba sacando fuera.

-Si, Claro- dijo él respondiendo y entrando a la casa con la rubia.

-Sherry estaba bastante emocionada de verte- dijo la mujer sonriendo al mismo tiempo que tomaba una pesada mesa. Leon se acercó a ella ayudándola.

-Deja, yo la llevo- tomó la mesa- ¿Ah si? Me pregunto por que.. ya me ve bastante veces al dia en el trabajo- sonrió el agente.

-Pues si.. pero nunca los vió a ti y a claire todos juntos otra vez, como en Raccoon. Puedes decir que es algo que ella espera hace tiempo. Siempre los vio por separado…

-Hace mucho que no veo a Claire… - dijo él en un pensamiento en voz alta.

-Pues, si no la reconoces no me culpes. Ha cambiado bastante físicamente, pero sigue siendo la misma. Un chris femenino.

Ambos rieron.

-¿Por que me dices eso? Se hizo alguna cirujia?- rió el castaño.

-Con Sherry la obligamos a cambiar su vestuario y por fin usar su pelo suelto. Te sorprenderías cuanto puede cambiar con solo eso.

-Tsch.. Mujeres-

-¡Hey tuuuuu!- Dijo Sherry señalando a Leon quien ponía la mesa en el patio junto con Jill.

-Hey Sherry- el castaño la recibió con un abrazo.

-Te dije que se había puesto viejo Claire- Rio Sherry aun enganchada con un brazo a la cintura de Leon.

Claire apareció caminando por el patio hacia donde estaban ellos.

Fue ahí cuando entendía lo que Jill decía. Claire era de verdad diferente.

Hasta más bonita puede permitirse decir.

-Pues yo lo veo igual de novato- sonrió la pelirroja por fin cerca de él.

-Siempre – sonrió Leon saludando y viendo por fin a su amiga.

.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Holaa Holaaa, como estaan?

Yo acá con otra loca idea resurgida en el trabajo xDD.

NO DEJARÉ Meeting you Again sin terminar, es solo que necesito un buen respiro de esa fic.

Y quiero ver que tal les parece esto.

Es algo estupido la trama, pero va a ser divertido, y decidi meterme mas en como son en realidad los personajes y no hacerlos a mi manera.

Seran algo asi como en los juegos n.n, dependiendo la situacion claro esta..

En fin, Espero sus opiniones! Tal vez les guste, tal vez no. Solo diganme, será algo diferente y frescoo

Un beso a todos Y MUCHAS GRACIASS POR EL ESPACIO!

XOXO

Macy.,


	2. Emociones o Sentimientos

Capitulo 2:

-Señorita Redfield... No esperaba verla tan... bueno tan temprano- Dijo John Kingsley al abrir la puerta de su oficina a primera hora de la mañana.

- Lo lamento mucho doctor, es que.. bueno, yo seguí su consejo y necesitaba contarle lo que me pasa por la cabeza...

- Pues, sientese jovencita y quedese tranquila, yo mismo le he dicho que venga temprano, así no tiene que esperar tanto...¿quiere un té?

- Un té sería perfecto. Gracias.

El hombre luego de unos minutos, se acercó hasta ella quien se habia sentado en un comodo sillon, y le dió la esperada taza.

- Supongo que está un poco... ¿ansiosa?

- Creo que ahora mismo, tengo un poco de todas las emociones juntas.

- Adivinaré- dijo el psicologo sentandose frente a ella con su taza también en mano- sus sentimientos eran reales al verlo.

-Emociones, no sentimientos.

- Sentimientos señorita Redfield.

- Emociones..

-¿Segura?

- No.. es solo que.. ¿como explicarlo?; Solo me pasa cuando lo veo, cuando lo tengo cerca y él es como en realidad es.

-¿Y como es él jovencita?

- Pues, atento, siempre caballero, cálido en su propia manera, y tiene una mirada que te transmite una paz impresionante...

- Si pudiera ver su propia cara Srita Redfield, diria que está hablando de una chica de 15 años totalmente loca por su primer novio- el hombre le sonrió.

-Ella le correspondió la sonrisa- Es que.. así me siento a veces CUANDO estoy con él. Pero por ejemple ahora, alejada de Leon, me siento... normal. Hasta diria indiferente... como si no lo viera a él de ninguna otra manera mas que amigos...¿entiende?

- Ese puede ser el problema... aún lo ve como su amigo. Algunas mujeres no quieren perder algo tan valioso como un hombre que sencillamente pueda ser tu oido, hombro, hasta incluso consuelo.

-Lo sé... y probablemente tenga razón.

- Cuenteme Claire, qué pasó que hizo que sus "emociones" salieran a flote

- Fueron pequeños detalles, pero detalles que cuentan mucho para mí.

_-Flashback-_

_Ambos habían quedandose mirando unos micro segundos que parecieron largos minutos. Era como una especie de conexión en que ninguno terminaba de reconocer a la persona parada frente a ellos.  
_

_Y eso no tenia nada de malo.  
_

_Claire sonreía, y ella podía jurar que él también.  
_

_-Claire, ¿puedes ayudarme a hacer esas condenadas pizzas?- fritó Jill desde dentro de la casa.  
_

_Ella rió y gritó:  
_

_- Estoy yeendooo-  
_

_- Espera un minuto,...- replicó su hermano- Madre de dios, ¿desde cuando usas el pelo suelto, vestidos y cocinas?! ¿Que hiciste con mi hermana?  
_

_Leon había reido solo un poco ante la cara atonita de Chris, claro que tenia humor en sus ojos.  
_

_- Pues hermanito, hay muchas cosas que he cambiado y aún no sabes de mi- dijo ella con un tono más "seductor" del que ella esperaba, el agente lo había captado, y la miró con una sonrisa chueca en su rostro.  
_

_Una sonrisa picara como ella diria.  
_

_Claire se había dirigido a la cocina junto con Sherry y Jill, las tres amasando como locas la mezcla para las pizzas caseras favoritas del gorila mayor.  
_

_Jake, quien habia permanecido bastante calmado, ahora se encontraba junto con Chris y Leon en el patio hablando dios sabe que cosa.  
_

_-Es extraño volver a encontrarse los tres luego de tanto tiempo ¿no?- comentó Jill peleando con la mezcla en la mesa. Unos cuantos mechones de pelo jugaban libres en su rostro.  
_

_- Es extraño... pero no por eso es menos perfecto. Ya tenia tiempo yo queriendo vernos a los tres juntos otra vez- comentó sherry también con un combate mano a mano con la futura pizza.  
_

_- Sherry acaba de robarme mis palabras..- Claire rió- Maldicion, esto si que cansa!  
_

_- Sigan amasando señortias, vamos a sacar mejores musculos que Chris a este paso.  
_

_-¿ Es normal que mi masa esté más dura que una piedra?- dijo riendo Sherry.  
_

_- Puedes hacer pizza a la piedra- rió Claire.  
_

_- Ya sabia yo que no se las podia dejar cocinando a ustedes-  
_

_-¿Leon?.. Callate, al menos intentamos, ¿no crees?- Dijo Sherry riendose.  
_

_- Hey Leon, ven aquí- dijo la pareja de Chris, Jill, acercandose con sus manos llenas de harina hasta los brazos del castaño, tocandolos- ¿sabes? Parece que tienes unos lindos musculos aquí, y justamente eso necesitos- dijo riendose.  
_

_- ¿Acaso quieren que YO haga la parte mas odiosa de las pizzas?  
_

_- Sii- dijeron las tres.  
_

_Leon se acercó y se puso al lado de la pelirroja-  
_

_- Con el respeto mas grande que les tengo... Esta pizza podria matarnos de intoxicacion. Se supone que este blanda, y esto pesa como unos 10 kilos- dijo sonriendo.- Vamos a necesitar más harina, levadura, sal...  
_

_El agente comenzó a levantarse las mangas de su camisa, Claire ponia los ingredientes mientras él mezclaba y amasaba como el mejor cocinero.  
_

_Sherry y Jill se habian quedado alrededor, imitando la receta del castaño, y tomando unos margaritas.  
_

_Al cabo de unos minutos de risas y de intentos de salsa de tomate, las pizzas estaban siendo cocinadas.  
_

_Jill hizo una seña a la rubia menor para que vayan al patio, dejandolos a los dos solos.  
_

_- Al fin- comentó ella haciendo que se desmoronaba arriba de la isla que la cocina de su hermano tenía- la proxima vez, llamaremos a un delivery.  
_

_- Ni que lo digas- comentó Leon mirandola- Creo que eres un lindo desastre Claire-  
_

_Ella se dio cuenta despues, que donde estaba desmoronada, era donde habían dejado gran parte de la harina.  
_

_- Puff, me has visto con sangre y sudor por todos lados, no creo que esto te sorprenda ya Leon- dijo Claire sacandose los restos de harina de su vestido.  
_

_- Claro- él se acercó y le sacó un pedacito de masa que habia quedado en su pelo colgado, provocando un pequeño vuelco en el estomago de ella por la proximidad del castaño- ahora solo queda que la comida no se queme.  
_

_- Jill Y sherry se harán cargo de eso...- suspiró.  
_

_- ¿Como has estado?..- dijo él de la nada.  
_

_- Continuando, si eso es una respuesta. Ya sabes, no soy de las que se rinde facil.  
He estado con mucho trabajo en Terra Save, viajando a paises pobres, buscando alguna manera de ayudarlos con __beneficencia_s de acá y por allá...sobre todo a victimas del Bio terrorismo... Yo de verdad creía que él- Claire miró a su hermano en el patio riendo con Jill en su regazo- era el que veia las cosas más terribles... pero Leon- ella suspiró- no tienes una idea las consecuencias horribles que dejan. Los traumas, niños asustados, lastimados, llorando y temiendo en transformarse en esas cosas... Hay veces en las que yo no permito sentir.  


_Leon, quien en todo momento mantuvo su mirada en ella, notando como se perdía en sus recuerdos, y como cada memoria le traia dolor. Él sabia que ella no iba a enfrentarse las mismas cosas que su hermano, o incluso él, pero demonios que Claire había luchado.  
_

_Ella no solo era una rescatadora. Ella era una peleadora con toda su alma.  
_

_- Claire...  
_

_- ¿Mmmm?-  
_

_- Eres asombrosa..- ella se sonrojó un poco- Yo creo honestamente, que si cualquier otro civil hubiese pasado por lo que tu, se hubiese rendido... alejado y continuado con su vida. Pero no tu, siempre queriendo ayudar y apoyar las causas correctas. No te permitas NO sentir, sera un error... Pues una de las cosas que más admiro de ti, es tu manera de sentir.-  
_

_Leon sintió esa necesidad de levantar el autoestima de su amiga. No solo eso, él queria hacerle saber que ella hacia un bien enorme al mundo, y que no necesariamente tenia que llevar armas para luchar contra el mal que ellos enfrentaban cada dia.  
_

_Claire sonrió y lo golpeó en el hombro juguetonamente.  
_

_- Gracias Leon-  
_

_- Y... cualquier otra mujer hubiese abrazado a un amigo despues de que le haya dicho algo así, pero no tu- comentó el con un tono sarcastico muy evidente.  
_

_-Ella rió- Acostumbrate Leon, no soy como las demás, ya te lo dije.  
_

_Claire sonrió bajando la mirada a la misma vez que un sonrojo se extendia suavemente en sus mejillas... Fue allí cuando Leon notó lo que el doctor había dicho.  
_

_" Mira sus gestos, su forma de moverse, observala... Si se toca el cabello, o incluso sus labios es una forma de coqueteo inmediata".  
_

_La pelirroja también lo sintió.  
_

_¿Es que ella estaba coqueteando con Leon?!¿ Desde cuandooo?  
_

_Se puso derecha.  
_

_- Tal vez deberiamos ir por mas cervezas, apuesto que mi hermano se puede llenar lo suficiente como para no comerse hasta la mesa-  
_

_-Fin Flashback-  
_

- Oh... ya veo. Se puede decir que este.. Leon... sabe lo que hace ¿no?-_  
_

-¿ A que se refiere?

- Querida, eres como un Angel, tienes un gran corazon, y hasta el hombre más duro podría caer por ti.. Me has dicho anteriormente que Leon se había vuelto muy frio debido a su trabajo salvando tanta gente de muerte y locura...¿No crees que es hora de que alguien lo salve a él?

- Pero... él no me ve como otra cosa que no sea su amiga..

-¿ Tu quieres que él te vea como algo mas que una amiga acaso?

- Si... NO.. ugjjj- ella se tomó la cabeza- no lo sé.

- ¿Y por que no lo averiguas? Yo te recomendaría coquetear ligeramente con él, ve si el responde, con una sonrisa o un halago, o hasta simplemente con una mirada. Si una parte de esa amistad cambia, estoy seguro que el resto podría adaptarse al cambio.

- Yo no se si llorar y abrazarlo, o ir corriendo a comprarme un kilo de Helado doctor.- dijo ella sonriendo.

- El helado puede ser tentadoramente bueno.- el hombre sonrió.- Ya verá que él también caerá por usted.. No le digo que vaya y lo bese o lo tire a una cama enseguida, nada de eso. Solo vaya paso a paso, y hasta se dará cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. El tiempo pondrá cada cosa en su lugar luego.

-¿Que haria yo sin usted John?- La pelirroja en un impulso abrazó al anciano y sonrió.

-No es nada Srita Redfield-

-ella se separó y lo miró- Digame Claire porfavor.

- Muy bien, Claire: Digame, ¿lo volverá a ver?-

- Pues en una movida del destino, él aceptó venir con nosotros en unas cortas vacaciones... Sherry ayudó bastante a persuadirlo.

- Si usted está pensando lo mismo que yo...

- John, tiene una mente perversa a veces.

- Esta es su oportunidad... aprovechela.

- Gracias- ella lo abrazó una vez mas y tomó su bolso que habia dejado tirado en el suelo. Salió corriendo luego de una sonrisa.

El hombre sonrió y suspiró al mismo tiempo que se sacaba sus lentes.

A veces, era trabajo duro ser un Psicologo cupido.

OoOoOOOOOOOooOOOooOOooo

- Que no voy a usar eso, es ridiculo Sherry.

- Jake, es protector solar, ¿tienes idea que tan rojo quedarás en campo abierto?

- Estuve en lugares peores que un campo con un lago Sherry... Cuando estés en un desierto sin agua y alucinando por todos lados, puedes pelear conmigo super chica.

- O te pones el protector por las buenas, o lo haré por las malas..

- Quisiera verte tratando linda...

- Hay por el amor de dios, pueden dejar de pelearse?- dijo Jill riendo..

-¿ Donde demonios está Claire?- suspiró Chris con su Jeep en marcha para irse.

- Eres de verdad impaciente ¿no?- comentó Leon apoyado en su propio auto.

- Impaciente..¿yo? Pff, es por eso que tu la llevarás en tu auto contigo.

- No tengo problema.- dijo Leon encogiendose de hombros.

-Ahi está- dijo Sherry sonriendo.

- Al fin-

- Iba a ver a su novio, dejala tranquila- dijo entre risas Jill dandole una palmadita en el hombro a Chris.

-¿ Claire tiene novio?- Preguntó Sherry haciendo que Leon girase a mirarla.

- Dios sabe en que anda Claire..-

Leon sonrió solo un poco.

-Perdon, perdon, ya llegué.

Chris no omitió palabra y se metió en el jeep junto con Jill.

Sherry y Jake le sonrieron, subiendose a una pequeña camioneta 4X4.

-Harás que tu hermano comience a sacar humo por los oidos Claire- Dijo un Leon relajado, con solo unos jeans grises desgastados y una remera escote en V blanca... Una remera que pues, marcaba bastante bien sus musculos.

-¿ Por que lo dices?- comentó ella alejando la mirada del cuerpo de su amigo, y viendo como él levantaba el bolso de ropa de ella y lo ponia en su auto- ¿Viajaremos juntos?

- Así es señorita... Y lo decia porque creo que él no estaba enterado de tu novio..

-¿ Mi novio? ¿De que...?

- No me tienes que dar explicaciones- dijo el agente sonriendo.-¿ Vamos?

- Solo espero que esta vez, no voltees el auto Leon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOoooooo

Holaa Holaa! Actualizacion algo tarde, es que no me gustó lo que habia escrito y lo hice todo de nuevo xDD.

Woow, no puedo creer que les haya gustado la idea! Hasta yo tenia mis dudas de si les pareceria un poco absurdo o aburrido!.. Pero, veo que no.

No saben cuando me alegra los mensajitos privados y sus reviews! Me dieron gasolina para escribir este nuevo capitulo

Espero les guste!

diganme que les parece.

Un beso a todos y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO!

xoxo.

Macy.


	3. Boca de Lobo

Capitulo 3:

-Claire... Despierta..- La pelirroja comenzó a volver en sí al sentir una calida mano en su hombro luego de una siestita que ella no había planeado en el auto de su amigo.

-¿ Mmmm? -

Leon sonrió.

- Nos detuvimos para estirar un poco las piernas, comeremos algo en la estación de servicio...¿Vienes o te quedas durmiendo?-

- Ya voy, Ya voy- susurró lentamente estirandose.

El agente abrió la puerta del auto y salió para avisarle a los demás que Claire se unia.

_Vaya siesta me he tomado, debo ser toda una compañia a la hora de viajar- pensó _intentando buscar un espejo en el bolso que habia dejado en sus pies. Luego de unos segundos, dió con el condenado objeto.

- Hay por dios- dijo golpeando suavemente su cara con la palma de su mano- ¿así me vio él?.

Sus pelos estaban levantados hechos una pequeña maraña, mientras que su maquillaje se corrió solo un poco... Lo que mas le hizo gracia de ella misma, fue el hecho que un pequeño hilo de saliva corria por su boca. Claire apostaba todo a que eso era extremadamente sensual.

Rió una vez más mientras se arreglaba y salia del auto.

- La bella durmiente, ¿quien te ha besado mmm?- preguntó Chris al mismo tiempo que le alcanzaba una bolsa con comida y bebida.

- Callate Chris,- susurró ella tomando las cosas.- ¿Pensé que nos ibamos a tomar un tiempo aquí?- dijo observando la estacion de servicio.

- En realidad, hablando con Leon, decidimos comer y seguir manejando, más rapido llegaremos de esa manera.

- Y dime... ¿desde cuando te llevas con Leon tan bien?

-Desde que él se puede unir a mi para molestarte a tí- sonrió su hermano mientras ella bufaba y se llevaba su comida junto con la de Leon al auto.

Ella se quedó dentro esperando a que el castaño volviera, viendo como los demás empezaban a partir.

Luego de unos minutos, Claire prendió la radio, y una conocida canción comenzó a sonar al mismo tiempo que su amigo comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

" I'm bringing sexy back, them other boys don't know how to act... dirty baaaabe, you see this shackles? Baby i'm your slave, I'll let you whip me If I misbehave, It's just that no one makes me feel this waaay ".- Claire apagó la radio enseguida ya que la letra no la ayudaba en nada...

_(( N/a : Por las dudas que no entiendan que es shackles , son las esposas de policia, justamente esa parte habla de esposarlo si él se porta mal, de que él será su esclavo si ella quiere, para luego decir que nadie lo hace sentir de esa manera jajaja creí que seria divertido hacerla escuchar a Claire esa parte. La cancion es "Sexy Back" de Justin Timberlake :)))_

- Lamento haberme quedado tan... dormida Leon..- sonrió ella cuando entró y puso el auto en marcha._  
_

-¿Bromeas verdad?- dijo el sonriendo- no te preocupes Claire, solo te desperte porque pensé que deberias comer algo...

- Gracias- respondió la pelirroja- ¿tienes idea que tiene planeado mi hermano que está tan impaciente por llegar?

- Es por eso que tardé.. lo he convencido de que deberiamos parar por esta noche en algun lugar, estamos todos cansados, y no se tu, pero yo ya ni siento mi trasero- comentó Leon con una media sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tomaba un sandwich que Claire le envolvió en una servilleta.

-¿ Lo convenciste con un cuchillo en el cuello o algo asi?

- Nah, digamos que tu hermano y yo nos entendemos.

- Me imagino, tanto que se demuestran cariño apuntandose armas.

- Cariño de hombres, no podrias saberlo.

Claire sonrió y se enfocó en su comida, en el camino, y sobretodo trataría de evitar mirarlo.

Bueno, tal vez podria mirarlo un par de veces.

OOoooOOoooOOOooooooOOOO

-¿ Estas bromeando verdad? ¿Un camping?!- Dijo Jill mirando a Chris con ambas manos en su cintura.

Leon Y Claire salieron ambos del auto caminando hasta su grupo de amigos.

Fue allí cuando el agente notó el enorme cartel en sus cabezas.

"Camping los cuatro osos".

_¿Camping?- Esto no podía ser bueno- pensó Leon._

-Ni siquiera sabemos si es seguro Chris- protestó Jill una vez mas- podría haber algun acantilado o pozos o algo, y sin conocer la zona somos presa facil.

- Oh vamos, es aquí o dormimos en los autos, y no se tú pero yo no quiero una palanca en mi trasero toda la noche!

- Hey, calmense..- interrumpió Jake- nos mantendremos cerca de la carretera, no nos adentremos mucho al bosque y listo. Problema solucionado, solo dejen de discutir.

- Jake tiene razon, podríamos preguntar indicaciones y pedir bolsas de dormir allí- la chica señaló una pequeña cabaña donde el cartel "alquileres" aparecia brillante con una mujer demasiado concentrada en una televisión.

- Tengo una idea- comentó Leon antes que todos se sacaran la cabeza con todos- El agente sacó su fiel celular y comenzó a llamar a Hunnigan, y de hecho le sorprendió que no le contestara- Maldición- susurró.

-¿ Por que no llamas a la mujer con la que estuviste en China?- preguntó Jake Sonriendo perversamente.

- ¿Helena?- dijo Sherry.

- La sexy Helena- dijo una vez más el ex mercenario.

Leon lo miró.

- Te encantan los problemas ¿verdad?- el chico levantó sus manos sonriendo.

- Era solo una idea..

Claire, quien estaba parada junto con Leon, se dio media vuelta cuando él empezó a llamar a esa "sexy mujer".

_"¿Había estado con ella dijo Jake?... ¿En que sentido?.. ¿En estar de tener relaci- Hay por favor, Leon no se acostaría con alguien en pleno outbreak Claire, concentrate; Además ¿ que tanto te importa él? "- pensó la redfield menor._

-Helena.

-¿Leon? ¿Tienes idea qué hora es? Es otra de esas sesiones de media noche? Disculpame, pero no estoy de humor- dijo la mujer del otro lado de la linea.

Lamentablemente, el celular era como un altavoz, y todos escucharon. Jake comenzó a reir en silencio, mientras Sherry le golpeaba el hombro.

_¿Sesiones de media noche? Acaso eran compañeros de sexo?!, Por dios, vaya gusto en hombres tienes Claire Redfield- pensó una vez más provocando que el lado logico de su mente saliera a flote una vez más-_

_¿Y eso que te incumbe? Es tu amigo, no tu novio!-  
_

- No, no es eso..- Leon se habia tomado la cien con sus dedos probablemente para no matarla- Necesito que me ubiques a Hunnigan, estoy algo así como en un aprieto.

-¿que? ¿Estas bien?!- dijo algo precipitada Helena

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

- Hunnigan está con licencia. Se tomó unos dias...¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

- Maldición, lo habia olvidado... Si, Helena necesito que me busques en internet la calificación de un Camping llamado..- Leon miró el cartel una vez más- "Camping los cuatro osos".

- Helena rió-

- ¿Es una clase de camping de osos cariñosos o que?- dijo riendo la mujer al mismo tiempo que el agente veia como ella prendia su computadora.

Al cabo de unos minutos, tuvo su respuesta.

- Pues, no hay nada riesgoso cerca más que el bosque y varios arboles bloqueando pasos a un lago. Es un buen camping familiar, aquí dice que hay cabañas para alquilar si no tienes ganas de dormir en tiendas..

- Gracias Helena, te debo una-

- Cuidate, adiós.

La comunicación se cortó. Leon y el resto se miraron.

- Pues.. creo que es hora de jugar a ser Tarzan.

OOOooooOOooOooOOOOOoO

- ¿Que demonios , iuuuwww, pisé algo biscozo, que desagradableee!

Jake rió.

-¿ Es en serio? Has visto cosas más asquerosas que algo solo biscozo.

- Jake acabo de pisar mierda de animal, y tu tendrás que aguantarte el olor.

- Dormirás afuera hoy, lo juro.

- Jill rió- Pues, no hay nada como una caminata en el medio del bosque con solo un par de mini-linternas con poca bateria que la mujer nos dió-

- Estaba bastante metida en la novela, tenia miedo que termine tirandome la silla por la cabeza- dijo Chris sosteniendo la mano de su novia a través del bosque..

Todos estaban enganchados, pues tenian que seguir un sendero hasta llegar a las cabañas ; y se podría decir que todo eso era una boca de lobo en la noche.  
Sherry estaba enganchada a Jake con ambos brazos en la cintura del chico, mientras que Claire iba enganchada del brazo de Leon.

La mujer solo les habia dado tres linternas. Tuvieron que dividirse si o si.

-¿ Saben que sería realmente bueno? Que llegaramos de una buena vez a esas condenadas cabañas- murmuró Claire- ¿hace cuanto tuvimos que haber llegado?

- Dormir en el auto empieza a sonar tentador- dijo Leon sonriendo mientras apuntaba la linterna firme delante de ellos, la pareja era la primera, por delante de los demas.

- Yo ni siquiera me opuse a eso- le contestó la pelirroja-

- Cuidado aquí, hay una clase de.. trampa.

-¿Trampa?

- Para cazar probablemente, no te queremos dada vuelta colgada de una pierna en un arbol,¿ o sí?

- Ja-ja. Que te hace pensar que seria yo? Además tengo a mi fiel amigo en mi pierna.

-¿ AUn traes el cuchillo de Raccoon?

- Siempre- dijo Claire sonriendo.

Leon también sonreia mientras alcanzó a ver las cabañas delante de él.

-¡ Aqui están, las veo!- gritó para el resto de sus amigos, quienes no estaban muy alejados de él.

- Al fin!- dijo al mismo tiempo Sherry quien salia corriendo.

- Sherry, espera- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, pero... bueno fue demasiado tarde.

OOOOOoooOOOoo

-¡ Ya basta de reirse!- protestó la chica.

- Lo...l...lo lamen..lamento amor,... pero.. verte rodar por la colina en toda esa porqueria de caballo, f..fue lo mejor que me pasó- decia Jake sosteniendo su panza.

Todos estaban aún riendose, y más aun luego de que sherry parecia una muñeca de chocolate por toda la porqueria en su cuerpo.

- Yo me reiré aun mas cuando ustedes tres tengan que compartir una cama de matrimonio- dijo riendose de los tres hombres.

- Como que...-

- Son dos cabañas, con una cama matrimonial, ¿es que no escuchan lo que la mujer dijo?

Leon, Chris, y Jake se miraron.

- La cosa es así señoras, si alguno llega a tener una ereccion en plena noche, LO MANTIENEN ALEJADO DE MI PORQUE JURO QUE SE LOS CORTO. Nada de amurracos, ni caricias.. ni... Sherry, yo dormiré contigo aun cubierta de todo esa porquería.

- No, no señor, se queda durmiendo con los demás.

Los tres compañeros vieron como las mujeres reian y se dirigian tranquilamente a la cabaña de ellas.

Era mas facil para las mujeres, ellas duermen juntas sin problema alguno... pero entre hombres...

-¿ Qué esperamos?- Dijo Chris con una cara algo.. incomoda.

- No puedo creer esto.- comentó Leon acercandose a la cabaña y abriendo la puerta.

Él esperaba un chiquero. Cabañas tan alejadas, en medio del bosque no sonaba mucho lujo, pero la verdad era que estaba equivocado.

El lugar era sumamente comodo, calido, y hasta limpio.

- Ya se que haremos, tomen esas almohadas y ponganlas en su trasero... así nadie apoya a nadie- dijo Jake.

Chris no pudo evitar reir.

- Ninguno de aqui presente es gay, no se porque tienes tanto problema... Apuesto que en tus misiones pasaste cosas peores..- aún así el hombre tomó una almohada, al igual que Leon.

- No todos tenemos la suerte del heroe aqui, - señaló a Leon- quien siempre tiene la suerte de cruzarse con mujeres.

- No sabes nada Muller, solo abstente a la almohada.- djo cortante.

Jake y Chris se acostaron antes que Leon, gracias a dios la cama matrimonial era enorme, y no habia mucha necesidad de dormir uno tan cerca del otro.. pero el agente había decidido tomarse una ducha.

Quería estar fresco por la mañana y llegar de una buena vez a la tan ansiada "mansion" que Chris habia apartado para ellos esos dias de vacaciones.

Luego de minutos de reflexion y de fresco, Leon se puso unos pantalones jeans oscuros que usaria al otro dia, cuando escuchó unos gritos.

Y esos gritos eran de la otra cabaña.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso una remera sin mangas que tenia para dormir, y buscó en su bolso que habia dejado allí colgado en la pared, su arma.

Salió de la pieza, y vió que solo Jake dormia en la cama. Probablemente Chris las habia oido y ya se habia dirigido hacia su cabaña.

- Jake! Levantante hombre-

El ex mercenario se despertó.

- ¿Que demonios pasa?!

- Escucha-

Todo estaba calmado, hasta que nuevamente unos gritos se escucharon.

-¡ Son ellas!- dijo saliendo de la cama buscando también su arma.

- Muevete.

Ambos hombres salieron con arma en mano, mirando a todo su alrededor, sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal.

-Deberiamos entrar- susurro Leon-

- Yo te cubro- dijo el chico.

Ambos se pusieron contra la puerta y la abrieron de un golpe encontrando algo que no sabian si moverse o reirse.

OOooOOooOooo

- ¿Claire? ¿Escuchas eso?-

- Sii... ¿que demonios es?.

- ¿Jill? Jill?

- Está dormida- replicó Claire levantandose suavemente.

Otro ruido fuera de su puerta se escuchó.

-¿ Crees que es un pervertido o algo asi?- susurró Sherry.

- No.. si no hay nadie más excepto por los demas en la otra cabaña!

Claire de inmediato se arrepintió de lo que decia, cuando vió que la puerta se abria lentamente y una enorme sombra entraba sigilosamente.

- Oh por dios- susurró sherry pretendiendo hacerse la dormida junto con la pelirroja.

- A la cuenta de tres.. le damos con todo..

-¿ Estas loca Claire?

- Uno... dos... YA!

Claire se levantó tirando la colcha que las tapaba encima de esa sombra. Era un hombre, podia decirlo por el tamaño.

Esa cosa se movia de un lado a otro, maldiciendo y diciendo que se detengan.

La Redfield menor tomó una de las lamparas de pie de metal, y comenzó a pegarle mientras que Sherry prendria la luz y la alentaba a que siga.

Jill, por supuesto, se desperto gritando.

COmenzó a saltar en la cama y a tirarle adornos a esa cosa.

Las tres mujeres estaba en ropa interior, con remeras en la parte de arriba, saltando como monitos y tratando de derrivar a ese intruso.

Fue alli cuando sintieron como la puerta se abria rapidamente revelando a Leon y Jake con sus armas.

Ambos hombres estaban atonitos.

-¿Que demonios ocurre aquí?- Dijo Leon poniendo su arma en la parte de atrás de su jean.

La cosa con la que estaban peleando de repente cayó al piso por el buen golpe que Jill le lanzó con el velador.

Sherry salió corriendo a abrazar a Jake, quien la cubria con ambos brazos dandole un beso en la frente.

Leon comenzó a acercarse.

- Leon , no- dijo Jill.

Claire bajó de la cama, con un palo de madera que encontró, lista para reventarselo en la cabeza a quien sea que estuviera ahi debajo.

El agente tiró la colcha solo para revelar a ...

-¡¿CHRIS?!- gritaron las tres mujeres.

Jake empezó a reir en voz alta.

- El muy idiota queria venir a buscarte! Ahora lo recuerdo, me lo habia dicho, pero yo quedé planchado en la cama.

- Oh por dios- las tres se acercaron.

- Buen golpe Jill- dijo Leon volteando al gorila.

- Dime que esta bien..- susurro la rubia.

- Seeh, solo lo dejaste inconsciente- comentó el castaño como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Claire se agachó a su lado, y comenzó a pegarle palmaditas en la cara.

Leon tomó una de sus manos.

- Son tan pequeñas- dijo mirandolas entre ambas manos de él, fue unos segundos, pero ambos se miraron y sintieron de nuevo esa conexion extraña que sintieron cuando se vieron por primera vez, Leon se dió cuenta y corrigió su garganta- Creo que mejor intento yo.

El castaño, con manos notablemente más grandes, comenzó a pegarle unas fuertes palmadas en el rostro a Chris.

Luego de la cuarta o quinta, el hombre se despertó.

- Don... OHHH, MALDICION!- saltó como un saltamontes- ¿ES QUE ESTAN LOCAS?! ¿como van a pegarme de esa manera?

- PUES ENTRAR ASÍ TODO SIGILOSO Y PERVERTIDO NO AYUDA CHRIS!- gritó Claire provocando que Jake y Leon rian.

- Y TU.. DEMONIOS CLAIRE, PONTE ALGOO!-

Recien ahora ella se dió cuenta que llevaba su ropa interior y una remera de tiritas ajustada al cuerpo.

- No los esperaba aqui! ¿que quieres?- comentó tapandose con la sabana.

Ambos , Jake y el agente, giraron para darle tiempo a que la pelirroja se ponga algo encima. Luego que ella les dió el "ok" se voltearon a mirar al grandote.

Leon reia cuando notó como el ojo de chris comenzaba a ser morado.

- Hey Chris, asique... ¿que se siente ser noqueado por tu propia novia?

OOOOOoooooOOOooOOooo

Hola, HOLA!

¿Como estaan?

Yo acá subiendo una actualizacion algo.. ¿ rara?

Quise dar un capitulo con una situacion ridicula entre estos. Ya bastante drama tenemos en los juegos, no creen?

Jajajajaja, es algo ridicula, pero es reaal. XD Algo es algo.

No se preocupen que ya estan por llegar a suu lugar de "vacaciones" y ya se vendra lo interesaaante e.e..

Espero no les esté aburriendo.

Quise hacer pequeños momentos de tension entre Claire y Leon antes que la cosa vaya a más; Ahh y me olvidaba, NO SE PREOCUPEN POR LO DE HELENA, ya entenderán mas adelante.

jajajaajajaj me gusta hacer sufrir a Claire con su mente a veces XD :P.

Queria agradecer muchisiiiiimo, mirenme, MUCHISIMO por los reviews y las cosas tan alentadoras y lindas que han escrito.

Decir que los dejo sin comentarios es lo mejor que me puede pasar! MUCHAS MUCHAS gracias.

Aun espero que sigan comentando para darme gasolina y hacer bien esta historia :).

Gracias una vez más, y tratare de actualizar mañana, no prometo nada porque será mi cumpleaños, pero me buscare algun lugarcito!

Muchos saludosss! Que esten bien, y cuidense n.n..

XOXO

Macy


	4. Consejos Express

Capitulo 4:

- Cuando dijiste una Mansion.. creí que bromeabas.

-Bueno.. no es una Mansión, pero es bastante grande.

- ¿Bastante grande? Chris, me perderé ahí dentro.

- Hey, prefiero perderme ahí que en el bosque- se quejó Jake.

- O dormir en el piso, otra vez.- se Quejó Chris.

Leon sonreía.

Luego del incidente de anoche donde Chris había sido noqueado por una asustada Jill, ella decidió quedarse a cuidarlo en una de las cabañas, provocando que Leon y Jake duerman en el piso de la cabaña de las mujeres.

Ellos no eran idiotas, sabían que justamente esos dos no se quedarían "tranquilos".

El agente solo agradeció que no escuchó nada de gemidos o ruidos molestos.

Apenas había amanecido, todos retomaron el camino, ahora más facil debido a la luz del dia, hacia los autos y por fin emprendieron camino hacia el tan ansiado lugar de descanso.

Lo que no se esperaba ninguno, es que fuera tanto lujo. (( N/A: casa )).

Era enormemente preciosa, junto con una enormemente fresca piscina...

Aunque lo que más les gustaba era el enorme lago que se extendía detrás, dandole todo una sensacion de tranquilidad.

Era un campo, no había vecinos. No a a la vista al menos.

Solo ellos.

Claire sonrió.

- Pues, ¿que esperamos? No se ustedes, pero yo mataría por un baño..

- Esperen, esperen. Vamos a dividirnos por parejas. La casa tiene lugar suficiente. En cada sección hay dos habitaciones con un baño compartido. Y luego hay una habitacion en cada sección con cama matrimonial, los que quieran duermen juntos o separados. COMO SEA. No se escuchará nada de una punta a la otra de la casa.

- Quiero la zona este- exclamó Jake tomando a su pareja de la mano y acercandose a la casa.

-Creo que hablo también por Claire que no queremos la zona que esté en medio de ustedes cuatro...

- Exacto, nada de gemidos ni cosas no decentes..- rió..- Nosotros tomaremos la zona oeste, Jill, Chris quedan con la del fondo-

- Por mi está perfecto, esa tiene una cama vibradora-

-UGJJJ, Chris!- se quejó su hermana.

Leon rió.

-Entremos de una buena vez..

OooOOOOoOOOoOooO

El castaño estaba terminando de colgar su ropa en el enorme mueble. Luego de varios minutos con Claire caminando alrededor de la "mansión" dieron con el objetivo...

Y Chris no bromeaba. No se escuchaba para nada lo que pasaba en los otros lugares de la casa.

Ellos por supuesto dormirian en habitaciones separadas. Aunque estaban en un mismo pasillo, una puerta al lado de a otra. Un baño las unia.

Frente al pasillo de sus habitaciones, había un lugar más donde la cama matrimonial esperaba.

Él no tenia intenciones de usarla, y creia que Claire tampoco.

En un acuerdo mutuo, ambos tiraron sus bolsos y pertenencias en esa habitación para evitar más desastre en las otras.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

Leon lo buscó y buscó y luego de varios segundos maldiciendo lo encontró bajo la cama.

- ¿Hola?-

- Me alegra saber que aun sigue con vida Sr Kennedy.

- Doctor Kingsley... ¿ como está?

- Digame John, creo que ya hemos pasado la linea de formalidad entre nosotros... Pues, yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿que me dice de usted?

- Se puede decir que bien tambien, acabamos de llegar a la casa donde nos hospedaremos.. Y- El agente se dirigió al balcon que tenía su habitación, le daba una perfecta vista de esa piscina y sobretodo privacidad.- ¿adivine quien es mi compañera de cuarto?

- No me diga... ¿duerme con usted?

- No, no. No se lo tome tan literal, su habitación está junto a la mia.

- Perfecto...Digame Sr Kennedy-

- Leon, no me llame por el apellido.

- Muy bien, Leon... ¿ Cómo ha sido estas horas de estar cerca de ella?

El agente pensó antes de responder... sin embargo no tardó mucho porque él sabía que todo estaría bien con ella. Claire era una de las personas que más normalidad le daba en su vida dada vuelta.

- Se puede decir que más que bien, nunca tuve problemas con ella... Es una amiga excepcional. Me siento comodo y no necesito hacer esa "capa" de dureza que siempre hago con los demás... Soy solo yo.

- Eso es extraordinario... y Dejeme aclarar esto: Amiga...por ahora.

- John, creí que dejaríamos la idea de lado de conseguirme novia..

- Creame cuando le digo que es lo correcto de hacer... Además nadie habla de una novia, estamos probando sus metodos de seduccion.

- No me gusta jugar con ella...

-¿ Acaso me va a decir que no se sintió atraido por ella?

- ... Pues, claro que sí. Soy hombre, ella mujer despues de todo-

- Que observador Leon...

- Usted sabe a lo que me refiero..Hay algo...¿como se dice?, Tension entre nosotros a veces..

- ¿Tension? Se refiere a Tension sexual.

- No se que taaan sexual, pero si.

- Perfecto.

-Deje de decir eso.

- Quiero que haga algo Sr Kenn- Digo, Leon.

- El castaño resopló-

-Le diré algunas cosas sobre las mujeres, consejos.

- Soy todo oidos- dijo él con sarcasmo.

- Piense en algo sobre ellas .. Dime que les gusta a las mujeres en cuanto a algo fisico.. No sexual.

- Pues..- Leon pensó unos segundos- Las mujeres aman que las toquen, acaricien..

- Exactamente, bien pensado; Tócala de forma natural, como si fuera tu amiga de toda la vida, cuando diga algo chistoso o te rías junto con ella;Tócala en el hombro ligeramente, o tócale el brazo, el codo, son zonas muy sensibles, y estos son toques imperceptibles y amigables.

-Parece que tuviera 15 años y usted fuera mi padre.

- Leon, yo he aprendido esto luego de 30 años de matrimonio. Creame, pequeños detalles así ayudan.

- Bien, muy bien. ¿Algo más?

- Pues si, si ella comienza a responder el contacto fisico, o a ser algo más... juguetona, quiere decir que le agrada. Le gusta que usted la toque y sea mas... calido por así decirlo. Oh! No olvide de observarla, mire que lleva puesto, observe sus gestos, quiero que comience a verla como una mujer a la cual usted podria empezar a gustarle... Haga un cumplido si es necesario.

-Muy bien- Leon almacenó esos datos.

- Una cosa más, lo volveré a llamar para saber como va y a brindarle consejos depende a lo que usted quiera hacer. Hagame sentir orgulloso Señor Kennedy.

- No puedo creer que me haga hacer esto-

- Adiooos-

- ¿Hacer que?- preguntó una sonriente Claire que se hayaba en el balcón de su propia habitación. Ambos estaban pegados.

_"Piensa, piensa, piensa. Rapido, rapido, rapido"-_

- Hunnigan quería que haga unos papeleos y que se los envíe. Ya sabes, trabajo.

- ¿Aceptaste?

-Acabo de cortarle- mintió el castaño.

Ella le sonrió.

- Vaya Vaya, Leon Kennedy siendo un rebelde.

- Hay cosas que ni creerias de mi Claire- Dijo Él apoyando sus brazos en la baranda del balcon.

-¿ Eres un maniatico asesino?

- Tampoco lo lleves hasta ese extremo-

La pelirroja rió.

- Es...- ella imitó la pose de su amigo- algo extraño que todo esté tan calmado.

- Se a lo que te refieres.. pero necesitaba esto.

- Yo también.

Ambos quedaron mirando la nada, respirando la suave brisa que revolvia un poco su pelo. No lo suficiente como para quedar cual espanta-pajaros claro está.

De la nada, Claire rió una vez más.

Leon lo notó y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al verla.

- ¿Que?

- No, nada- dijo ella sacudiendo su mano, restandole importancia.

- Oh vamos, - Leon la miró- el que se rie solo, de sus picardias se acuerda ¿verdad? ¿Que has hecho Redfield?

- Hace unos meses.. me crucé nuevamente con el senador Ron Davis.

-¿Ron Davis? ¿Al que le pegaste una cachetada?- dijo él sonriendo-

- El mismo, y al que mandé a meter su ego por su..bueno por donde no brilla el sol.

-Leon rió-

- Lo recuerdo..¿ acaso te ha dicho algo?

- Digamos que no hizo falta, cuando me vió susurró algo a uno de sus gorilas de seguridad para que se ponga del lado donde yo iba caminando- Claire rió- Se ve que de verdad le dolió.

El agente rió un poco y agachó la cabeza negando.

- Pobre hombre, lo has dejado traumado.- susurró lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuche-

- Hey! Soy solo una inocente civil. ¿Que daño le podría hacer?

- Tu y yo sabemos que no eres ni inocente, y mucho menos solo "civil".

Claire rió y se sorprendió con lo que su amigo dijo.

- Pues, ¿entonces que soy?

- Una Redfield. Con eso creo yo que todo mundo sabe a lo que se enfrente.

Ella volvió a reir.

Leon hizo caso a lo que John le aconsejó.

La observó.

Y puede decir que se sorprendió.

El pelo de Claire iba en su marca registrada, la coleta alta, con unos cuantos mechones bailando en su cara por la brisa, llevaba una remera muy grande para ella, probablemente de Chris, y un short debajo.

Largas y blancas piernas se mostraban libres.

Aunque lo más que él se fijó, no fue su cuerpo, o su pelo, o sus grises y extraños ojos.

Sino su sonrisa.

Leon recordaba que...

- Tssh- dijo él de repente.

-¿ Ahora que? Vamos, dime. Acabas de decirlo, el que solo se rie, de sus picardias se acuerda. ¿Que has hecho Kennedy mmmm?- replicó Claire.

- Recuerdo que... cuando estabamos en ese infierno,...- el agente se detuvo-

-¿Que?- insistió ella.

- Lo unico que quería hacer, era salir de alli.. solo para volver a ver esa sonrisa, la misma que estas haciendo ahora... De alguna manera creia que si te volvia a ver así, tu estarias bien.

-...-

Claire quedó callada. Al igual que él.

Ella deberia tomarlo como un cumplido de amistad, o él queria..más bien.. intentaba algo más?

_"OH VAMOS, Estamos hablando de Leon, el eterno enamorado de Ada wong, que demonios esperas? Que de la nada misma el empiece a sentir cosas por ti? OLVIDALO CLAIRE. Es solo tu amigo"- su mente la retó una vez más entre tantas veces._

__- Gracias- susurró ella con un claro sonrojo pero leve en sus mejillas.- Podría decir lo mismo de ti, pero... nunca te vi otra vez luego de eso...-

- A COMER! Hey tortolitos, bajen a comer de una vez maldita sea- Dijo Chris en el pasillo de su zona, haciendo que Leon y Claire escuchen.

- Ahora solo queda que no escupamos el estomago por la boca por la comida de mi hermano- .

OooOOOOooOooOooOOOOOOO

-¿Dr? Hola! ¿Como esta?

- Muy bien srita Redfield, y ¿usted? ¿Puede hablar?

- Si.. estoy en la bañera, pero adelante... ¿pasó algo que me llama?

- No, no querida. Solo queria saber como va todo por ahí.

- Oh pues...- Claire miró a la habitacion de Leon, quien habia dejado su puerta abierta, buscandolo a ver si podría hablar facilmente- No está por aqui, asique podre hablar... Las cosas han estado.. bien. Leon es muy caballero y..

- Si, si. Ya conozco como es Leon. Lo que yo quiero saber es como está su relacion querida.

-¿ Se puede decir que extraña? Verá hay momentos en que él me dice algun cumplido, me ayuda o un ejemplo que pasó ayer, me tomó de la mano acariciandola- Yo ya no sé que pensar, yo no se si él es así conmigo porque soy su amiga, o porque me está intentando decir algo más.

- Ajá, tiene una confusión de las buenas alli... Solo queda esperar Srita.

- Unnff- resopló ella.

- Pero- interrumpió de nuevo el hombre- podría apurar un poco la situacion sin dejar de perder el estilo de "amistad"

- No entiendo- murmuró ella.

- Verá, todos saben que los hombres son atraidos en primera instancia por lo fisico, ¿verdad? Usted no tiene problemas con ello, es una preciosa mujer. No hace falta que se vista de manera provocadora, o que ande en ropa interior para atraerlo aún más fisicamente, o parecerá que lo unico que usted quiere es sexo con él..¿me explico?

- SI, si, entiendo- dijo ella.

- Bien, lo que yo aconsejo que haga, es simplemente que sea usted misma. Nada de usar o hacer cosas que se supone las mujeres hacen. También puede mantener algo de misterio. Los hombres amamos el misterio, todo lo que pueda llegar a estar en la palma de nuestra mano, nos aburre, nos cansa. Sea juguetona, animese a dejarlo queriendo más.

-¿ Sabe John? Me agrada mucho.

- El hombre rió-

- Pues, es solo un consejo, usted tiene la libertad de tomarlo o dejarlo.

- Lo haré, muchas gracias... aaa- umm, ohh..-

- Adivino Leon acaba de entrar a su habitación.

- Exactamente..

- Pues tranquila, la llamare luego.

- Adios, y gracias una vez más.

La pelirroja dejó su celular en una mesita que había en el gran baño, y se puso una bata blanca para poder salir.

- Oh lo lamento, no creí que estabas...- dijo el agente dandose vuelta-

- No es nada, ya terminé- sonrió la pelirroja.

- Sabes, si quieres conversaciones privadas con hombres , el balcón es perfecto- sonrió el agente aun de espaldas sacandose su camisa dejando ver más piel de la que Claire querria ver.

Se quedó allí, como una idiota, babeando por los musculos de su amigo que se movian con cada movimiento que él hacia.

Maldijo unas cuantas veces, y se tranquilizó cuando este se puso una remera encima.

- ¿Ah si?- ella sonrió- Lo tendré en cuenta..

-¿ Asi que tengo razon?- Leon volteó a mirarla-

- Te lo dejaré a la imaginación- dijo ella con un tono de voz sensual que ni ella esperaba... aún sonriendo -

Leon solo parpadeó un par de veces. Y sonrió cuando la vio alejandose caminando hacia la habitacion de ella.

_"Esta mujer a veces puede ser una verdadera sorpresa".- Pensó._

- oOOoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOO oO-

Hola, Hola!

¿Como están todos?

Espero que bien :), yo acá con un año mas de vida jajajaja, ya me siento cada dia mas vieja. Pero bueno..

Perdon que no actualice antes! Un obstaculo fue mi cumpleaños y al dia siguiente mi hermana necesitaba usar la compu para la Universidad ¬¬- Behh.

Pero acá estoy, presente y con actualizacion. Un capitulo variadito como podran leer xD.

Ya el doctor amor, como me gusta decirle, empezó con los consejos jajajajajajaja No puedo esperar a que vean lo que pasará XDD.

Espero les guste, y MUCHAS GRACIAS por las felicitaciones y por los reviews!

Me he quedado media tonta leyendolos, tanta buena onda y tanto amoooor jajajajajaja.

Espero los reviews a este capitulo pesadito xDD... perdon por eso!-

Abrazos a todos y GRACIAS otra vez!

XOXO

Macy.


	5. Revoluciones internas

Capitulo 5:

- Jill, ¿tu crees que es buena idea?

- Oh vamos Claire, ¿que sería lo peor que podria pasar?

-Que tu pesa termine en mi cabeza, en serio creo que hacer ejercicio contigo no me ayuda a descargar frustraciones, sino que me las suma.

-Gracias por eso!- la rubia le tiró una toalla suavemente en la cara mientras dejaba las pequeñas pesas en el pasto. Ambas habian decicido hacer un poco de ejercicio mientras hablaban de "problemas de mujeres".

Leon, quien estaba leyendo un libro en una hamaca paraguaya entre dos arboles, estaba solo a unos metros de ellas. Muy concentrado diría Claire.

-¿ Sabes? A veces ayuda bastante no mirarlo demasiado.

-¿De que hablas?

-Nada, nada- dijo Jill riendose solo un poco.

Claire bufó y se sentó en el suelo.

Jill la acompañó.

-Tantos bufidos para una chica como tu, no queda bien.

-¿ Sabes que no queda bien? Que yo este aqui haciendo ejercicio cuando podría estar comiendo un helado lleno de calorias en el centro de esta ciudad.

- Me han dicho que parece Italia, debe ser muy bonito... Y también debe tener lindos hombres..- dijo Jill jugueteando con el hombro de la pelirroja.

La redfield menor miró disimuladamente al agente quien tenia una camisa blanca abierta, y unos pantalones caqui arremangados solo un poco en las piernas. Parecía tan relajado que la relajó a ella también.

-Pues no todo lo que quiero estará en ese centro- respondió Claire distraida arrancando algunas parte del pasto bajo sus manos, luego agradeció que lo habia dicho en voz baja, pero aun asi su amiga se había dado cuenta.

-¿ Tu quieres decirme algo?- le preguntó Jill seriamente.

- ¿Que?, No..¿por que lo preguntas?

- Estas... extraña ultimamente.

- Debe ser el lugar, ya em he acostumbrado a estar rodeada de gente..- mintió Claire.

-... Se que cuando estes lista, me dirás que pasa por tu cabeza.

-¿ Woow, están teniendo conversaciones profundas por lo que veo?- preguntó Sherry con dos vasos de limonada bien frescos.

- Algo así- sonrió Jill mientras Claire observaba esos vasos como un perrito muerto de sed.- ¿Y Jake?- continuó la rubia.

- Está durmiendo, o más bien asesinando un cerdo por la manera en la que ronca...- Sherry rió- Las alcanzo despues, y mas les vale que me cuenten de que va toda esta reunion secreta entre ustedes dos- susurró la joven pasando por delante de ellas y dirigiendose donde Leon estaba.

- Señor Kennedy, Las chicas de allí quieren pagarle un trago- bromeó la chica mientras le pasaba el vaso a su amigo.

- Oh- Leon se puso derecho en la hamaca y agarró el vaso- Muchas gracias Sherry, ya empezaba a tener calor aquí.

-¿ Hay lugar para mi?

- Si logramos no caernos de culo, sep- El castaño se movio, y Sherry se acostó a su lado, apoyando suavemente la cabeza en el hombro de él.

-¿Que lees?

- Encontré un libro sin nombre en la biblioteca de la casa, algo así como una novela policial.

- Ella rió.- Como si ya no hubieses estado rodeado de balas y armas lo suficiente-

- Lo sé- él también rió- pero Hey, hay romance también. Un guarda-espalda que se enamora de su cliente.

- ¿Cómo la pelicula?

- Nah, esto es algo más...

-...-

-...-

-¿ Leon, estas leyendo una novela erotica?- rió fuerte Sherry sacudiendo un poco sus piernas y provocando una risa en él tambien.

- No es erotica, es sensual. Vamos a ser directos, él se acuesta con ella unas cuantas veces, pero nada demasiado grafico.

- Mientras no te pongas demasiado ...animado-

- Sherry por dios- susurró.

-¿Que? Solo digo... aunque, bueno tienes a una mujer a solo unos metros de tu habitación.

- Me estas diciendo que si me pongo demasiado "animado"... use a claire para "desanimarme"?

-¿ Por que no? Apuesto que ella no se negaria.

-¿ En que momento te pusiste tan pervertida?

- Culpa de Jake, probablemente.- dijo la rubia encogiendo un poco los hombros, restandole importancia.

Ambos rieron una vez más.

- Ya fuera de tema,.. ¿Aun sin chica mmm?

- No tengo intenciones de casarme, o siquiera formar una familia Sherry, sería algo tarde ahora mismo-

-¿Tarde?!,- La sobreviviente de RC se levantó de la hamaca mirando a su rescatador- Leon por el amor de dios, nunca es tarde,... y además tienes 36 años!

- Con más razon, dentro de poco tendré 40, la espalda me dolerá, no me podré mover, seré una pasa de uva, y...mi trabajo jamás seria bueno para ninguna mujer... Tampoco quisiera hacerle pasar todo a eso a alguien que quiero.

-... De verdad no te das cuenta?

-¿ De que?

- Nosotros te queremos, y nos importas. No puedes pensar que estas solo, o que simplemente ninguna mujer puede soportar algo...¡Vamos! Si las mujeres soportan un parto, y miles de cosas más, apuesto que podrán contigo.

-El agente sonrió-

Leon sabia que ella ya no era esa niña que encontraron en Raccoon, pero a veces, simplemente podia verla aun ahí.

Inocente y fragil.

Y justamente ahora, sentia que ella estaba frente a él, dandole consejos, diciendole que no era tarde.

Él tampoco creia que fuera tarde, para nada.

Pero algo simplemente le hacia creer que su vida jamás podria ser normal.

- Ella continuó- Y... además, si buscas mujeres como... Ada Wong, jamás tendras la chance, o acaso te la imaginas embarazada corriendo con tacos altos y ajustados pantalones? O lo que es peor, casada y haciendo dios sabe que cosa como espia? No te ofendas pero, no es lo de ella.

-¿ Y segun tu, yo tendria que buscar mujeres como...?

- Un claro ejemplo es Claire.

-¿Claire?- el castaño guió su vista hasta donde su amiga se hallaba en el pasto, ahora ella también con un vaso de limonada, mirando el cielo con musica en sus oidos.

-No es que quiera engancharte con ella, pero es un claro ejemplo de una mujer que entendería tu trabajo, tu vida, y.. puede cuidarse sola perfectamente. No todas pueden patear traseros sin ningun entrenamiento como ella lo hace.

- Claro que no- dijo el agente sonriendo para luego mirar otra vez a la joven- tomaré un baño, ya me hiciste transpirar- Leon le pellizcó suavemente la mejilla de Sherry, y se levantó de la hamaca dirigiendose a su habitación.

Hay a veces que es mejor ahogar pensamientos, antes que se instalen en la cabeza como un virus... y hagan destrozos.

OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOOOoOOo

-¡ Vuelvo en unos minutos!- Gritó Claire antes de abrir la puerta para salir.

- ¿A donde vas a esta hora?-comentó su hermano mientras se acercaba a ella con los brazos cruzados-

- ¿Estas hablando en serio?

-Claro que estoy hablando en serio.

-Chris, puedo cuidarme solita.- dijo ella guiñandole el ojo y abriendo la puerta de igual manera.

Su hermano cerró la puerta antes que ella saliera.

- Estoy hablando en serio, no conozco mucho el lugar, quiero saber como estas.

- Chris, iré a conocer el centro, no hay necesidad de preocuparse.

Leon bajaba la escalera, vestido casualmente pero elegante al mismo tiempo, mirando a los dos hermanos uno a uno.

-¿que sucede?

- Nada que te vaya a interesar mucho- comentó Claire cruzando los brazos enojada por la actitud de su hermano.

Jake se asomó con una manzana en la mano.

-Facil, rapido- Señor King Kong aquí presente- el pelirrojo le puso una mano en el hombro al redfield mayor- No quiere dejar salir a su hermana a conocer el centro. Si me dejan acotar algo, por el look de ella y su actitud, quiere encontrarse con alguien, con un guapo y sexy hombre, de unos 40 años...

- ... Ahora si que no vas a salir- dijo Chris.

Leon solo rió.

-¿ Quien eres Sherlock Holmes?- interrumpió Claire golpeando en el hombro a Jake- No iré a encontrarme con nadie! Iré a visitar un poco el lugar, y a comprar helado, y tal vez hasta ver vidrieras. ¿que tiene eso de extraño?

- Yo aun creo que hay un hombre dando vueltas por ahi- dijo Jake apoyandose contra la pared, mordiendo la manzana.

- Acá vamos otra vez, - susurró ella levantando las manos- tengo el celular encima, cualquier cosa, te llamaré- protesto contra su hermano- lo prometo.

- No.

-¡ CHRIS maldita sea!

- Hey, hey- Leon se metió en el medio de ambos porque sabía que ella le pegaria si Chris seguia negandose. Leon le daba la espalda a su amiga para mirarlo a su hermano.- Yo estaba por ir al centro también, la puedo acompañar..

-Ahora tengo 15 años, genial- dijo Claire mirando a su amigo-

-¿ Me dejas terminar?, Gracias.- replicó Leon volteandose unos segundos para luego enfrentarse otra vez a Chris- La llevo en el auto, la dejo en el centro que haga sus cosas, yo las mias, y acordamos una hora para volver juntos...¿suena bien?.

- Suena perfecto- comentó el capitan mirando sonriente a su hermana menor quien tenia la cara roja de la allí cuando su hermano le abrió la puerta para que ella salga.

Claire hecha una bola de nervios, salió y comenzó a caminar.

-Buena suerte heroe- susurró Jake riendose.

-Callate Jake- dijo Leon antes de tomar su chaqueta de cuero y salir también.

La pelirroja, quien ahora estaba en el garage, destapó la motocicleta que solo estaba lli para juntar polvo, y luego de un chequeo, decidió subir.

- Creí que teniamos un acuerdo- dijo Leon sonriendo desde la puerta.

- Y yo creí que mi hermano era solo un poco idiota, ahora me doy cuenta que es un estupido.- La mujer subida a la moto con sus pantalones de cuero, botas, y una remera negra con sus hombros libres, resultaba totalmente sensual a la vista de los hombres, y bueno.. de él también.S e sintió algo... revolucionado internamente.

- Él solo quiere cuidarte, ¿sabes?- dijo sacandose esas ideas de la cabeza.

- Puedo yo sola, gracias...- ella sonrió cuando la moto encendió- Cubreme, ¿si? Te debo una Leon.

OOooOOOooOOOooOOOoooOOo

- Para usted señorita,- Un chico le dió una rosa al salir del local de café, Claire sonrió y la aceptó.

El centro era perfecto. Calles de piedra, velas, musica en el ambiente, edificios antiguos... la hacía acordar mucho a Italia en cuando decoración y arquitectura, con un toque de Paris.

En cuando a la gente, las personas eran amables, y parecian calmadas. SIn estres, sin preocupaciones... Bueno, no más de las necesarias.

Ahora, a la noche, la policia cortaba el trafico haciendo que todo el centro sea una peatonal, gente por todos lados disfrutando de los locales, juegos, ferias, hasta incluso puestos de marionetas para los más chiquitos.

Claire habia gozado de todo el lugar, ya llevaba unas 3 horas dando vueltas y aún le faltaba mucho para ver.

Se compró un vestido con unos zapatos haciendo juego, tenía una reunión de Terra Save dentro de unas semanas, y tenía que ir elegante... Para ella comprarlo ahora era como matar dos pajaros de un tiro.

Una parejita de chiquitos corrieron frente a ella de la mano riendo y gritando por los autos chocones que había mas delante. La madre pasó luego corriendo cual alma que se la lleva el solo puedo reir.

Cuando ella levantó la vista para ver si la mujer pudo alcanzar a sus hijos, vió a un hombre algo reconocible.

Leon todo vestido de negro, camisa y pantalones, se encontraba en un puesto de " Sabores del mundo" donde varias botellitas de licores de varios paises se encontraban a la vista.

La pelirroja lentamente se acercó a el por la espalda y habló.

- Y yo que creia que el alcoholico fue mi hermano.

El agente sonrió ampliamente cuando sintió la voz de su amiga atrás de él.

- Pues- él se volteó a mirarla- lamento decepcionarte, pero esto no lo tomaré.

-Claro que no...- ella lo miró y sonrio- Me haces acordar a Deblin.

-¿Deblin?

- Si, una "amiga" con la cual era envidia y bronca mutua en la universidad...ella hacia lo mismo que tu. Coleccionaba botellitas de licor de todas partes del mundo, para luego venir a refregar en la cara que había viajado por todo el mundo... entre otras cosas.

Leon comenzó a sacar su billetera para pagarle a la joven la botellita de Licor que tenia en la mano.

-Pues... no entiendo a las mujeres. Odian a otra chica, y aun asi son "amigas"? Apuesto que solo exageras.

- Los profesores nos ponian juntas, no tenia salida. Dame un respiro, ¿Si?. Y juro que no exagero.

Leon sonrió.

-¿ Acaso me estas siguiendo?- volvio a preguntar su amiga

- HÁ-, Claire, vamos, te dije que yo tambien vendría al centro. Vine más tarde para que no pienses juntamente eso, pensé que ya te habrias vuelto a casa a esta hora.

- Nop. Soy una chica de noche.-ella sonrió otra vez.

Leon negó con la cabeza sonriendo para pagarle a la chica.

- Muchas Gracias- dijo ella sonriendole de manera totalmente babosa hacia el agente.

Claro que la Redfield menor no podia culparla.

-¿Claire Redfield? ¿Esa eres tu?

_"Oh no, no, no, no,. Dime que esto no está pasando. Ella no podría ser..."- pensó._

La pelirroja se volteó.

-¿DEBLIN?.

- Hoooolaaaaa! Oh no puedo creer esto!- Su chillona voz rompe vidrios de siempre seguia igual, vestida como si fuera la reina de inglaterra, con un pobre hombre con 10 bolsas cual sirviente de compañia.

- Holaa- consiguió decir Claire mientras la abrazaba y rogaba por que un camion la pise.

-¿Que haces por aquí?!-

- Umm, solo estoy pase-

- Oh en serio? Que divinaa- le cortó- Yo estoy aqui con mi marido, Steven, ella es Claire, una de las chicas de las que te hablé.

Ya me imagino para que- penso Claire.

- Hola, mucho gusto- dijo la pelirroja tomando la mano del hombre de unos 40 largos.

- Es abogado, asique no te asustes si es un poco... serio- La mujer rió a punto de romper los vidrios de los negocios, la pelirroja podia jurarlo. Leon seguía en el puesto, a punto de reir, escuchando que esa mujer de verdad era algo... insoportable. Parecia refregarle todo en la cara a su amiga.- Vienes de compras? AWWW, Este es tu gusto Claire? Creí que eras más de motocicletas y cosas de hombres, pero este vestido es pre-cio-soo.

- Gracias- dijo cortante arrancandole el vestido de las manos a la arpia y poniendolo de nuevo en la bolsa-

- Hace poco me cruce con Johanna, ¿recuerdas? Una de las nerds, como sea, esta divorciada y con 2 hijos! Ahora es una solterona!- volvió a reir poniendo en peligro las vidrieras una vez mas.

- Si tu eres tan de-

- Mi amor, ¿te parece si llevamos esto para hoy a la noche?- Leon, quien la habia tomado de la cintura apoyandola en su cuerpo, susurrandole en el oído; hizo que se frenara de todo lo que iba a decirle. Aunque...¿Mi amor?...¿que estaba haciendo?

- Uy.. Claire, no sabia que estabas acompañada- Deblin se arregló y le tendió la mano a Leon- Deblin Mc gregory, Y usted es...?

Leon tendió la mano dandole un beso en la parte superior de la mano, haciendo que la mujer sonriera y se pusiera algo roja.

- Leon Kennedy, mucho gusto- Dijo él sonriente como nunca Claire lo habia visto- La pareja de Claire.

_"MI PAREJA? Hay no, él no estaba haciendo esto.."-pensó._

__-Pareja como en..?

- Estamos casados, si- dijo Él haciendo que Claire tragara saliva fuertemente.

Ella no sabia si por la idea de que el mintiera por ella para luego reirse,...o sino porque de alguna manera el corazon le latia fuerte por la proximidad de él y por la idea de Leon siendo su pareja.

Su amigo ahora se puso al lado de ella, firme, aun sujetandola de la cintura.

- Claire Redfie.- Opps, Kennedy, no me habias dicho nada!.. Definitivamente tenemos que ir a cenar si estan libres!-

- No-

-Si, claro- Dijo Leon apretandole un poco la cintura.

- No, ¿recuerdas? Querias tener sexo hoy Leon- Dijo ella sonriendole con algo de burla en los ojos.

- oooops- rió Deblin-

- Eso puede esperar, ¿verdad?- dijo el agente mirandola a los ojos- Podemos encontrarnos aquí en unos minutos asi ella y yo tenemos tiempo para cambiarnos..¿les parece?

- Claro que si- dijo la mujer Feliz- Nos vemos dentro de un ratooooo-

Se despidio, sin dejar a su marido ni saludar, ni despedirse, arrastrandolo como a un perro con correa.

Leon la soltó de la cintura y rió.

- Está bien, tenias razon. Es totalmente insoportable.

-¿ Que fue todo eso?!

- Un favor, creeme. Si ella sabía que estabas sola por aqui, no te hubiese dejado en paz.

- No me importa lo que ella píense... ungjj- Claire revoleó los ojos al cielo y los enfoco de nuevo en él- No tienes idea en que te metiste...

-¿Por que lo dices mmmm?

- Te preguntará hasta de que color traes la ropa interior Leon.

- Pues, boxers Negros. No es problema para mi responder eso.

Claire corrió la vista un minuto por la imagen de él en boxers que se le habia formado en la mente.

Algo mas calmada habló otra vez.

-¿ Y eso de que estamos casados? Con decirle que eramos pareja alcanzaba.

- Pienso divertirme un poco a veces Claire,,,

- Pero no conmigo.

- Justamente contigo.

El agente se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

- Mira- Ella se acercó despacio, y lo cerca suficiente que podia sentir la respiración de él en su cara. Ambos a milimetros, mirandose.- Si piensas que uniendote a mi hermano me vas a molestar...Estas muy equivocado.

-Claire- susurró el aún acercandose mas, sin tocar sus labios- Me debes dos, y ya me los voy a cobrar.

La pelirroja se alejó del rostro de él antes que haga algo estupido.

- En tus sueños.

OOoooOOooOOoOOooOOOOOOOOOooo OOoooOOOoo

Holaaa Holaa!

¿Como estan todos?

Antes que nada, pido perdones, pero tuve una semana pesada mas el festejo de mi cumple ayer... quise actualizar pero mis amigos me mantenian alejada de la computadora xDD Les hecho un poco de culpa a ellos !

Como regalito, les dejo un capitulo más larguito, y con bastaaaantes cosas en él.

Leon se esta empezando a dar cuenta de su atraccion hacia Claire, y bueno ella está que se derrite por él por mas que le encante molestarlo.

Jajajajajaja creo que el doctor necesita hacer un llamadito a esos dos.

En cuando a deblin, la inventé para añadir un poco de humor ya que luego las cosas se pondran bastante tensas entre Leon y Claire, y además se pueden poner juguetones molestandose mutuamente en su "matrimonio".

Espero les gusteee! Estuve horas pensando algoo, porque la inspiracion no venia xD.

Espero sus reviews, y como siempre MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por el apoyo, y por las felicitaciones. Son de verdad un amor n.n.

Dejenme saber si quieren que cambie algo, o le agregue algo (( Lei por ahi que querian consejos mas hot del doctor, y ya vendrán, no me lean la mentee! xDD)).

Todo es bienvenido.

Bueno, bueno, Me voy yendo y los dejo con el cap.

oh! Unas notitas de autora:

1*_ Cama paraguaya son esas camas de telas que van entre dos arboles, o en dos columnas, son de verdad comodas y pueden googlearla.

2*- tm/aviso/img_avisos/1244762084885_1244762135313_ Este es el atuendo de Claire, solo que con unas botas n.n.. Ya pondré el vestido para la linda cena con su"amiga" y su "esposo". xDD.

3- Y el atuendo de Leon es una camisa negra con pantalones de vestir negros. No se ustedes, pero me pareceria TAN sexy verlo todo así *_* Claro que con unos cuantos botones abiertos dejando ver su pecho ;))) ajajajajaja Ya me dejo de babear.

Adiooos, cuidense, y graaacias por seguir la historia! 3333

XOXO

Macy


	6. Mal entendido

Capitulo 6:

-Shhhhh- rió la pelirroja cuando por fin abrió luego de unos cuantos intentos la puerta principal de la casa. Era tarde ya , o mas bien temprano, segun se mire.

El sol empezaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos de sol en el cielo.

Claire con solo la camisa de Leon y descalza, por fin entró, con su amigo detras con su remera basica que gracias al cielo siempre se ponia debajo de las camisas.

Cuando ambos entraron y cerraron las puertas, las luces de la casa se encendieron revelando a sus cuatro compañeros.

- Oh...por...dios- dijo Sherry sonriendo y tapandose la boca.

El agente lo entendió.

No aparecieron en toda la noche, y encima con Claire semi-desnuda. El castaño miró inmediatamente al gorila que parecía una olla a presión a punto de explicar.

-Oh no, no, no. No empiecen a suponer cosas- dijo ella levantando las manos.

- PUES EXPLICAME CLAIRE, PORQUE NO VEO QUE OTRA COSA PUDO HABER PASADO.- dijo Chris apretando los dientes..

- Pues...

OOOoooooFlashbackOOOOOOOOooo o

- Dime que tienes tu auto cerca...- Susurró Claire hacia su nuevo "marido".

- Si, allí está, ¿lo ves? Ahora puedes dejar de preocuparte- comentó Leon avanzando hasta donde su auto estaba estacionado.

- Tu no lo entiendes, si ella se llega a enterar que tu y yo... que todo es una farsa, me hará la vida imposible.-

- Oh vamos Claire, solo tenemos que fingir ser una feliz pareja y listo. No te molestará más.

- Ya veremos eso-

Luego de que se habían encontrado con su taan querida amiga Deblin, Claire guardó su motocicleta en un estacionamiento hasta el otro dia.

Gracias a dios, Leon trajo su auto, y podía usarlo de cambiador estrenando el vestido que se habia comprado horas antes.

El agente le abrió la puerta del acompañante pero ella se negó.

- Iré atras, me cambiaré de ropa ahí... Y- Lo apuntó con un dedo- TE CONVIENE MANTENER LOS OJOS EN LA CALLE- lo amenazó.

Él solo rió.

- Claire, ya te he visto desnuda.

-¿ Disculpa?

- Pues, supuestamente estamos casados..

- Ha-HA. Muy gracioso.

- Ya, sube.

El castaño tomó el volante y despacio se dirigió hasta el restaurante que Deblin había dicho que fueran.

-¿ Dime una vez más, que clase de restaurante es?- le preguntó su amigo.

- Un estilo elegante y estirado como es ella- dijo Claire perdida entre las telas de su vestido.

Leon miró por el espejo retrovisor al escuchar la voz de ella algo lejana.

-¿ Estas perdida por ahí?- dijo él riendose.

- Los ojos en LA CALLE LEON- le gritó ella.

-Cuidado, loma de burro- El agente, solo para hacerla enojar más, aceleró un poco la velocidad del auto provocando que al pasar por la loma de burro, Claire pegará un buen salto en el asiento trasero.

- Ten cuidado!- replico ella aun con la cabeza metida entre las telas.

Leon rió cuando otra loma de burro apareció ante su vista.

- Aca viene otraa- dijo acelerando una vez más, provocando el mismo efecto.

- Lo haces a proposito!- Su amiga le pegó en el hombro queriendo estar enojada, pero riendose un poco.

-¿Como crees eso de mi?-

- Como NO creerlo de ti Leon,- Dijo ella acomodandose los pechos en el vestido para que nada saliera de su lugar. Luego de hacerlo buscó sus zapatos, y levantando su piernas bien en alto se los puso.

- No entiendo como puedes vestirte ahí, te podrías sacar un ojo.

- ¡Ya esta!- gritó victoriosa.

Leon rió al ver como se maquillaba con solo un espejito, y se soltaba el pelo, arreglandoselo con un peine que sacó de su bolso. Él no podia ver el vestido por la oscuridad , pero sabía que era negro.

-_Mujeres- pensó._

_-_ Bien Cenicienta, ya llegamos. Y tenías razon, este lugar parece un 5 estrellas- exclamó Leon Saliendo del auto y dando la vuelta para ayudarla a salir a ella.

Cuando Claire salió, él se quedó sin palabras.

El vestido negro se adaptaba perfectamente a cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, haciendola estilizada y elegante. Su pelo suelto, con unas ondas naturales en las puntas, la hacía mas adorable aún.

- Estas preciosa- le dijo el agente tomandola de la mano.

La pelirroja se sonrojó.

- Terminemos con esto de una vez...-

- Oh, espera. No te olvides de esto- Leon sacó unos anillos de oro trucho que habian comprado a las apuradas en un negocio en el centro.

Ambos se los colocaron y se tomaron la mano una vez mas.

Fue allí cuando Claire rezó para que eso terminara pronto, porque parte de ella estaba adorando la idea de estar fingiendo ser su pareja.

OOOOOOooOOOooOOOOooOOOOoOOOO O

- Asi que Claire , solo mirate! Casada con todo un bombon, si me permites esa palabra- Deblin reia-

- Así es, un bombon que solo comeré yo- dijo Claire con su cara tapada por el menú del lugar a punto de pedir cuatro botellas de vino seguidas. Leon sonrió.

Desde que llegaron, la mujer se limitó a contar historias de la Universidad, a hablar sobre su fortuna y los vestidos que se había comprado, y cada vez que su marido se alejaba para ir al baño o simplemente para atender una llamada, ella le decía cosas "dulces" que a los ojos de Claire eran solo adjetivos.

Leon, quien sorpresivamente se mostraba sonriente y muy educado, tenía un brazo en el respaldo de la silla de la pelirroja, cerca de cerca diria la Redfield menor, y eso no era bueno. Al menos no para su piel que se le erizaba cuando él le hablaba.

-Solo por curiosidad..¿que es ese mini ritual que hacen cuando uno se aleja del otro?- Preguntó.

- Oh, es algo que un psicologo consejero nos dijo que hagamos cuando nos separemos el uno del otro. Cuando alguno de los dos tiene que partir, se dicen las cosas que más adoran de la persona de al lado.

-Ohh... -comentó Claire algo interesada por primera vez en la noche- ¿ y funciona?

- Se puede decir que si... ¿ por que no lo intentan?

- Oh si Claro, lo intentaremos despues, ¿verdad Leon?

- ¿Por que no?, Vale intentar- dijo sonriente.

- Oh no vamos, haganlo ahora- insistió la mujer.

-¿Ahora?- La pelirroja miró a su amigo quien estaba tomando un sorbo de vino.

Deblin vió la duda entre ambos y sonrió.

- Lo sabía...

- ¿Sabias que?- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- No todo el mundo tiene las agallas para hacerlo, lleva tiempo. Lo entiendo.

-¿Sabes que?, Lo haremos, ahora mismo- dijo Claire desafiandola.

- ¿Lo haremos?- comentó Leon mirandola con una ceja levantada.

- Claro que si...- ella desvió la vista a su "amiga"- Una vez más, ¿como es?

- Se miran a los ojos, y comienzan a decirse lo que mas le gusta del otro. Sencillo. Y ayuda muchisimo en la relacion.

-Bien...- murmuró Leon.

- Empieza tu Claire, vamos vamos!- dijo insistente la mujer.

La redfield menor se acomodó en la silla, pero él no se movió. Continuó con su brazo apoyado en el respaldo de ella, y su cuerpo inclinado a la pelirroja.

Claire lo miró a los ojos.

- Bien...- ella rió, se sentia algo incomoda, y hasta estupida.- Me encanta como siempre te sacrificas por los demas- Leon la miraba fijamente, con una media sonrisa en el rostro, con sus ojos celestes brillando por las luz de las velas.. El lugar simplemente pareció desaparecer, provocando una especie de burbuja entre ambos, él sabía que habia un doble sentido en esas palabras, y más aun despues de todas las experiencias que la vida le puso enfrente- Admiro lo valiente que eres, siempre arriesgandote...; Adoro tu pelo, por más que muchos digan que es hora de cortarlo- susurró ella riendo, algo a lo que él correspondió-.. pero lo que mas adoro es que detrás de toda esa capa de frialdad, proteccion, hasta retriccion que pones a muchos... yo sé, que tienes un corazon de oro, siempre preparado para lo que se le ponga en el camino... Y que siempre dejas a quienes te importan, llegar hasta allí.

La hermana menor de Chris terminó y por unos segundos ambos se miraron fijamente, ambos sonriendo como dos idiotas.

- Haayy- Deblin hizo unos pequeños aplausos rompiendo el momento- Tu turno Leon..

El agente bebió un sorbo más de vino para luego mirarla a ella otra vez.

- Muy bien,...-Esperó unos segundos, pensando que decir, no queria ponerse sentimental, y menos aún cuando en su cabeza como una estrella fugaz, pasó la idea de...besarla.

No.

Por supuesto que fue solo una cosa del momento.

El castaño suspiró

- Adoro tu sonrisa, eso ya lo sabes, siempre iluminas el lugar donde estés.- Ella sonrió- Adoro que seas tan cabeza dura, peleando por lo que crees y por lo que quieres.,; Adoro tu manera de amenazar a los hombres - Claire rió- Pero adoro más que nada,...De que no importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado sin vernos, es el simple hecho de poder tenerte en mi vida. - terminó él.

¿De donde salió eso?...

¿Como, cuando y ..?

Seguramente él estaba demasiado adentrado en el papel de "marido".

Si, probablemente sea eso.

Claire puso una mano en la rodilla de él, apretandola suavemente por unos segundos agradeciendole.

A él le gustó ese gesto.

- Son adorables- comentó Deblin- Aunque no son muy demostrativos en publico ¿no? Es decir, no me entiendan mal, pero no los vi besarse ni una vez desde que llegaron.

Ambos tragaron saliva.

- Si.. somos bastante privados.. es que verás, una vez que empezamos, no nos detiene nadie..¿entiendes?- Claire le guiñó el ojo a Deblin provocando que esta se sonrojara.

- Claire Redfield, estás totalmente loca!- rió y sonrió aún mas cuando su marido llegó por fin a la mesa, listos para una tortura de cena... digo.. tentadora cena.

oOOOOoooOOoOOOooooo

-Bueno... eso no fue TAN malo... ¿no crees?- Murmuró Leon dirigiendose al estacionamiento en busca de su auto.

-¿Que no fue tan malo? Un poco más y nos pregunta cada tanto tengo un orgasmo Leon!

- Me pareció más extraño el hecho que queria que nos besaramos enfrente de ella-

- Oh por dios, creo que es una rarita sexual.

- ¿una que?

- Ya sabes, esas parejas que quieren tener otras parejas teniendo relaciones para que ellos vean...

- Ajá...umm Claire, no.

Ella rió.

-Leon, mira. ..- susurró ella al ver el parque que se extendia detras del estacionamiento. Estaba tan calmado que unas ganas internas de caminar aparecieron.

- ¿Quieres ir?

-¿Por que no? Ya me aguante este vestido toda la noche, unos minutos más no me haran nada.

Él volvió a cerrar la puerta del auto y con ambas manos en sus bolsillos caminaron lado a lado en el parque.

Ninguno omitia palabra alguna, estaban en un silencio tranquilo.

No del incomodo que no saben que decir, sino más bien del silencio que ambos disfrutan.

Una suave musica, Moonlight serenade, si mal él no recordaba, sonaba suavemente.

-Tuve que haber estado allí...- murmuró de la nada la pelirroja.

- ¿En donde?

- En China, yo sabía...

- ¿De que hablas Claire?

- Simmons me otorgaba unas visitas diarias para ver a Sherry, la cuidé y la ayude a crecer Leon.. pero siempre que él venia a controlarme... ugjj, - suspiró- No lo se, algo en sus ojos hacia que se me crispara la piel.

-Pues, creo que tienes un sexto sentido asombroso- dijo ironico luego de todo lo sucedido.

- Pude haber hecho algo, antes de que todo ese desastre...- Leon la cortó.

- ¿Que pudiste haber hecho Claire?, ¿Ir a interrogarlo, decirle que sospechabas algo malo de él? Me culpó a mi y a Helena de algo que no hicimos, por poco nos mata... No era algo que estuviera en tus manos, asique no te atrevas a echarte algo de culpa...Ni siquiera me imagino que pudo haberte hecho...-

-No creo que se permitiera gastar tiempo en una simple civil..pero ya es pasado.. Él ya es pasado. Y Sherry está libre. Es lo que me importa.

- Exactamente.-

- Con que...¿ Helena mmm? - dijo ella jugueteando con su hombro.

-¿ Tu tambien?- sonrió el agente.

- Bueno, luego de escuchar de sus "sesiones a media noche" no esperes que no lo crea.

- Sesiones de?- Leon rió- Claire.. no eran ESAS clases de sesiones.

- Huh?-

- Haciamos una clase de pacto en que si ella tenia pesadillas, o dudas o lo que fuere, me llamaria. Y también viceversa. Aunque la mayoria del tiempo era por cosas del trabajo, y nunca sobre eso. Era como si ninguno de los dos quisieramos hablar sobre lo que pasó. Es una chica fuerte.

- Oh- Claire se sonrojó- Lo lamento, yo y mi mente pervertida.

Él rió.

- No te pongas celosa, aún eres mi compañera de supervivencia preferida.

-Já,- ella lo golpeo- ¿Celosa? Por favor..¿por que lo estaría?

-Bueno... hubo un par de momentos entre ella y yo bastante... tensos.

- No lograrás ponerme celosa si eso quieres.

Leon rió

-Mas bien esperaba que esas botellas de vino te hagan efecto.

- Pues no, lo que me está haciendo efecto es la falta de aire-

-¿ Por que no te lo quitas, recuerdas que tienes la otra ropa en el auto?

-¿ Y por que no me dijiste eso antes?

ÉL rió una vez más.

- Hazme un favor, bajame el cierre- le pidió ella dandose la vuelta mostrando su espalda y bueno.. su parte trasera inferior.

-¿Bajarte el cierre ahora? Estamos en el parque, espera a llegar al auto.

- Vas a tener que cargarme hasta al auto si sigo atrapada aqui- susurró ella riendo.

Leon hizo caso, comenzó a bajar el cierre revelando una ropa interior bastante...erotica. A mitad de espalda, justo debajo del sosten, el condenado cierre se trabó y no habia manera de hacer subir o bajar.

- um Claire?

- Mmm?

-¿ Me creerias si te digo que se trabó?

- Leon... prometo que no tengo nada que otras mujeres no tengan, aparte solo veras un poco de mi espalda, no es que te estoy pidiendo tener sexo en el pasto.

- Estoy hablando en serio...

Ella intento bajarlo tambien, pero luego de unos intentos se rindió.

-¿Tienes un cuchillo?

- Si,...- dijo él con cautela.

- Rompelo.

-¿Hablas en serio?

- Puedo comprarme otro igual mañana, pero solo rompelo.

Leon sacando su cuchillo que escondia en su pierna, comenzó a romper el vestido negro de Claire.

Claro que no pudo ser muy cauteloso, y ella estaba ahora, media desnuda, con solo trozos de tela tapando su cuerpo. El auto estaba solo unos metros, pero Leon se sacó su camisa, y se la dió para que se la ponga encima.

- Gracias- murmuró ella

La pelirroja decidió quedarse así hasta llegar a casa, despues de todo, estaba amaneciendo y creia que nadie iba a estar despierto.

oOo-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Fin Flashback o-.o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-

- Tendré cara, pero no soy TARADO.- Comentó Chris con los brazos cruzados.

-¿ Por que todo tiene que ser sexo para ti?

-Y matrimonio- dijo Jill mirando los anillos de ambos en los dedos.

-OH NO, esto es solo... mañana les cuento.. Lo unico que quiero hacer es Dormir.- dijo Claire tomando del brazo a Leon porque sabia que si lo dejaba, el pobre hombre seria carne picada.

- A donde te lo llevas? YA BASTANTE POR UNA NOCHE NO CREES?

-Chris MALDITA SEA, quiero dormir. Y leon irá a dormir A SU HABITACION. Fin de la historia.

_En otra parte..._

_-Dr Kingsley?_

_-Deblin Querida.. ¿como estás?_

_- Recien llegando de la cena, el plan funcionó a la perfeccion, hasta ellos mismos jugaron el papel de casados! Le contaré todo con detalles mañana, pero dejeme decirle que todo va por el camino correcto._

_- No sabes lo feliz que me haces Deblin, gracias por el favor! Has logrado que pasen a otra base?_

_- No, los muy orgullosos ni un besito se dieron, pero creo que la mecha ya fue encendida... solo es cuestion de tiempo._

_- Gracias querida, te llamaré mañana._

_El doctor cortó._

_Al parecer, la suerte esta vez estaba de su lado._

_oooo- -oooo_

_Hola Hola!_

_¿Como estaaan?_

_ Perdon que no subí capitulo rapido, es que no quiero agobiarlos xDD_

_No se pueden quejar, les traigo un capitulo larguito.. Y ENCIMA con un final que es para morirse, jajajajajaja, este doctor y sus contactos XD_

_Espero que les guste como va la historia._

_Queria hacerla como una de esas peliculas de comedia romantica, y creo que va saliendo bien. Por lo que me hace feliz._

_Quiero agradecer MUCHISIIIIIMO por todos los reviews, y el apoyo. Me alegran mi diaa y me dan muchaaa gasolina!._

_Tambien Clauu, leí tu sueño y dejame decirte que yo tmb sueño con Cleon , y me sorprendió porque soñé algo muy parecido a lo tuyo o.O Asique en todo caso, estamos las dos locas! JAJAJAJAJ, no te preocupes, las mejores personas estan locas ;;););)._

_Una vez más GRACIAS y dejenme adelantarles algo:_

_SE VIENE UNA TENSION SEXUAL TREMENDAAAA para Leon y Claire. Ambos se van a encontrar en situaciones totaaalmente..."hot" que los hará sentir un poquitooo ((mucho)) de lujuria jajajajaj por supuestoo, nuestro doctor hará su presencia con unos consejitos hot tan esperados por algunos jajajajaja. Vamos a ver si puedo sumarlos en ese mismo capitulo._

_Ahora si, me despido, espero sus opiniones, comentarios, odio, TODO jajajajaja_

_Muchos besos, y cuidense!_

_xoxo_

_Macy_


	7. Combinacion Peligrosa: Celos y Tension

Capitulo 7:

-Vuelvo a repetirlo Chris, NADA pasó entre tu hermana y yo.

- ... -

- Realmente creo que buscas excusas para golpearme.

- No tengo que buscarlas, ya las tengo. Solo busco excusas para no matarte mientras te golpeo.

Leon suspiró.

Ambos hombres estaban en unas sillas de sol, cerca de la piscina hablando con cervezas en mano, tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Chris no había dejado de perseguirlo a él o a Claire para ver si los encontraban "apretandose" o teniendo "sexo asqueroso en la cocina".

El agente ya se había acostumbrado.

Él lo entendia, si Leon tuviera una hermana apostaría que sería igual de protector o incluso celoso.

Pero las cosas eran bastante cansadoras.

Hasta incluso un dia el gorila se metió en el baño y le dió un susto de muerte al correrle de la nada la cortina pensando que Leon estaba con Claire en la ducha.

Pff, vaya mente pervertida. Como si fueran tan lejos habiando tanta gente en la casa.

- Yo apuesto por el grandote- comentó Jake sentandose y bebiendo una nueva cerveza- Lo siento rubio, pero creo de verdad que te podría triturar.

El castaño solo emitió un bufido.

Claire, quien estaba en la piscina desde hace un buen rato, decidió salir.

Los tres hombres tenian una perfecta vista de ella. Aunque claro sacando de lado a Chris que era su hermano, los otros dos simplemente se quedaron mirando.

- W...oah- comentó Jake viendo como la mujer secaba lentamente su cabello.

Chris, quien estaba mirando tranquilamente el diario a su costado, observó como sus compañeros había quedado callados.

Los miró a ellos y le siguió la mirada... encontrando que estaban mirando a Claire cual perros babeando por un hueso.

- HEY! PUEDEN DISIMULAR AL MENOS MALDITA SEA- gritó tirandoles el diario por la cabeza a los dos.

Jake rió.

Leon simplemente tomó otro sorbo de la cerveza.

Él no era así. No se quedaba mirando el cuerpo de una mujer a la lejania como un acosador o mirador. Pero simplemente lo dislumbró.

El agente sintió un cosquilleo incomodo en el estomago seguido de un calor extendiendose a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Maldijo unas cuantas veces internamente y se levantó.

-¿ A donde vas heroe?

-Necesito...- miró a Claire quien ya tenia una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo- correr un poco.

Se despidió de ambos y fue a su habitación a cambiarse por unos shorts deportivos y una remera gris ajustada.

Levantó su Ipod del suelo, colocó sus auriculares en sus oidos,y comenzó a perderse del mundo con la musica que comenzaba a fluir lentamente.

Quería tener su cabeza lo más ocupada posible,... y también su cuerpo.

OOOOooOooOOooOoooOOo

- ¿Van a seguir con lo mismo? No tuve sexo con él!

-¿ Y por que apareciste desnuda?

-No aparecí desnuda Sherry.. aparte yo les contaria si algo hubiera pasado, pero no fue así.

- Bien, bien... BIEN- si no quieres contarle nada a TU amiga, está bien...

- Oigan, ya casi es hora de almorzar, ¿no han visto a Leon?- preguntó Jill acercandose a ellas.

- Estaba con Jake y Chris junto a la piscina- respondió Sherry tomando de la mano a su pareja que se acercó detras de ella envolviendo los brazos en su pequeña cintura.

- Ummm, error. Luego de que el agente vió el cuerpo de la srita Redfield, salió corriendo- dijo este riendo.

- Tampoco estoy taan mal- susurró Claire.

- puff, Mal? Estas para-

-¡JAKE!- La rubia menor lo golpeó en el hombro.

- Ya sabes para que Claire. No estas NADA mal.

- Creo que tu y yo vamos a hablar- dijo la hija de Birkin llevandolo a un costado.

Jill solo rió, más bien se tentó de la risa.

- ¿Que?!- preguntó la pelirroja.

- No puedes ir causando infartos como si nada Claire... ¿te aseguraste que él no estuviera en el baño?

- IUWW, NO SEAS ASQUEROSA JILL!.-

- Solo decía... - la mujer continuó riendo- Vamos, piquemos algunas papitas fritas y snacks hasta que Leon llegue.

OooOOooOOooOoooO

El camino se extendia cada vez más y más largo ante la vista del castaño.

Arboles, pasto, tierra, todo verde. No había ciudad, ni autos o motocicletas que quieran pasarte por encima.

Una suave brisa corría por la espalda de él.

La musica, aún fija en sus oidos, hacía que todo pareciera surrealista-

¿Qué era exactamente lo que le estaba pasando?

No sentía la clase de amor por Claire como lo que sintió por Ada.. pero vaya que su cuerpo y hasta sus sentidos reaccionaban ante la presencia de la pelirroja. Mas de una vez estuvo confundido en el pasado, y ahora esos sentimientos volvian.

Sacudió su cabeza esperando que así esos pensamientos salgan también.

Por sus ojos pasaba cada momento con ella, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus labios, incluso hasta su cuerpo.

Leon volvió a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro; estaba intentando tan duro.. que claro, no vió el auto a solo centimetros de él a gran velocidad.

OoooooOOOooOOooooOOooOO

-¿Sherry? ¿Que sucede?- Dijo Jake volteando a ver a la rubia quien se le había caido un vaso de vidrio de las manos.

- Tengo...

- ¿Estas bien?- el ex mercenario se acercó a ella tomandola de la cintura y obligandola a sentarse en la isla de la cocina.

- No es nada... estoy bien. Es solo que... tuve un horrible presentimiento aquí- susurró tomandose el estomago para luego expandirlo en el pecho-

- Ugjj, las mujeres y sus presentimientos- susurró el chico acariciando su espalda lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Todo está bien, tranquila- decía una y otra vez.

Claire sintió el ruido y las palabras de Jake, asi que no dudó ni un minuto en acercarse hacia Sherry.

- ¿Estas bien cariño?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- ¿Donde está Leon?- dijo esta susurrando bajito.

- No sabemos, se había ido a correr hoy al mediodia, aun no ha vuelto.

-... Aun no ha vuelto? Oh por dios, es eso... Jake, mi mal presentimiento involucra a Leon, tenemos que ir a buscarlo.. ahora!-.

- Mal presentimiento?! ¿De que hablas?- contestó Claire observando como la pequeña sobreviviente de Raccoon se levantaba y se dirigia a la puerta.

- Leon.. Algo sucedió con él.. -

Sherry abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse al tan nombrado hombre en pie a punto de abrir.

Fue allí cuando notó a la morena mujer.

Y más que nada, fue allí cuando Claire notó que tan cerca estaban.

oOOooooOOooooOO

-Flashback-

La bocina del auto sonó al mismo tiempo que frenaba.

Leon despues de pegar un salto y caer de culo por arriba del gris auto, se sacó los auriculares listo para decir mas de una mala palabra al conductor.

- Y yo que pensaba que fuiste policia-

- ¿Helena?!- dijo el castaño sonriendo.

- Ven, yo te ayudo.

Le tendió una mano y ayudo a pararlo mientras le limpiaba un poco la ropa. La mujer notó una pequeña cortada en la ceja del agente.

- Mmm, nada grave, al menos los sesos no se te saldrán por ahí- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el tocandose un poco la herida.

-Pues... vine a traerte esto- dijo acercandose a la ventanilla de su auto y sacando una notebook- Me lo has pedido o no?

-No era necesario que recorras todos esos kilometros sola...- Leon tomó el portatil- Gracias Lena.

- No hay problema.-

- Ven, vamos a casa, tienes que descansar despues de todo ese viaje..

- Leon..

- Insisto... además... casi me matas, me lo debes.

-Fin flashback-

-Leon...- la joven abrazó brevemente por la cintura al agente que ni tiempo a corresponderselo tuvo-

- Sherry...- él sonrió- me ves todos los dias, ¿a que se debe esto?

- Tuve un mal presenti...mien...to.. Helena, HOLA!- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola Sherry- la mujer sonrió.

-¿Helena? HE-LE-NA- Dijo Jake sonriendo de la manera más perversa enviandole una mirada a Claire.

-Controlate idiota- contestó la rubia.

-Vino a hacerme un favor, y bueno.. pensé que deberia descansar un poco despues de todos esos kilometros- comentó el castaño mirando al gorila.

- Por supuesto, la casa es lo bastante grande- sonrió Chris.

- Gracias- dijo la morena entrando.

Leon volvió a hablar presentando a las desconocidas.

- Ella es mi amiga, Claire... hermana de Chris-

-Claire Redfield?- la agente miró a Leon quien asintió sonriendo para luego estirar una mano a la pelirroja- He leido mucho sobre ti.. es un placer.

- El placer es todo mio... Helena- dijo Claire con tono firme y frío- He escuchado mucho de ti tambien.

-Lena, ella es Jill , pareja de Chris-

- Mucho gusto- dijeron las dos dandose un apreton de manos.

- Y... a estos dos ya los conoces- terminó Leon mostrando a la parejita super.

-Claro que si- hizo los mismo con ellos dos.

-¿Lena?- susurró la Redfield menor a Jill- ¿Ahora le dió un apodo?

-Jill rió- Claire, callate.

OoOOOOooOOooOOoOoooooOOoO

_- Oh vamooos, ¿tienes miedo de perder otra vez mmm?_- _Helena reía mientras apuntaba al agente con el palo de billar._

_- Por si acaso lo olvidas, cariño, yo gané las primeras dos rondas._

_- Si si Kennedy, como digas._

__Claire miraba a lo lejos a los compañeros.

- ¿Tienes miedo de perder mmmmmm?- dijo ella con un tono de voz finito, imitando a la de la morena.- Esta OBVIAMENTE coqueteando con él.

Jill y Sherry largaron una carcajada.

- Solo intenta no romper la mesa mientras cortas esos tomates ¿si?

- Y también intenta bajarle al rojo de tu cara por la bronca Claire, pareces totalmente ce-

- ¿Celosa?- la cortó la sobreviviente riendo- Por favor, soy lo bastante segura de mi misma como para tener celos de ella.

- Bueno, si tu lo dices...

Ambas rubias mujeres se miraron compartiendo una sonrisa, cosa que molestó a la tercera.

- HABLO EN SERIO.-

- Ajá... bueno ella es mas joven que yo, y Leon es muy guapo, asique es normal que coquetee. ¿no lo crees?

-¿ Mas joven que tu? ¿Cuantos tiene?

- Segun el informe que leí, Helena tiene 24.

- Sherry...¿estas bromeando?, ella tiene solo 24 años?

- Asi es, 12 años menos que Leon... ¿no parece verdad?

-¿ Sabes que me parece a mi?- interrumpió Jill- que a Leon le gustas las jovencitas.

Una vez más las rubias rieron a carcajadas.

- Parecen tres brujas, denle un respiro ¿si?- dijo Jake comiendo una manzana y apoyandose en una de las paredes.

- No estabamos diciendo nada malo... a la unica que parece que le cae mal es a mi amiga aqui- dijo Jill pasandole un brazo a Claire por los hombros, cosa que esta se sacudio para sacarlos de encima.

- No me cae ni bien, ni mal.. Simplemente no la conozco.

- DAME UNA C-

- "C"- gritó Sherry moviendo su cintura mientras cortaba la cebolla.

- DAME UNA E- siguió Jake.

- "E!"

- Dame una "L"

-Ni se te ocurra terminar eso- amenazó la pelirroja levantando el cuchillo.

Jake sonrió una vez mas.

- DAME UN "CLAIREESTAMUERTADECELOS"!

- claireestamuertadeceloooos!- dijo Sherry todo junto riendose.

Un tomate voló por el aire.

Luego dos, y puede que uno más.

Todos hacia Jake; quien claro rió y luego salió corriendo al jardin.

-¿Que fue eso?- dijo Leon acercandose por el ruido de los tomates golpeando las ventanas.

- Estabamos cantando una cancion, quieres oirla?- empezó Sherry pero fue interrumpida por un tomate volador hacia su cabeza.

-Claire, ¿que haces?- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa a punto de salir de sus labios.

- Intentando hacer puré de tomate, dicen que funciona muy bien contra cosas duras- observó fijamente a la joven.

-... Muy bien-

-_ Hey Lena, ya que no te quieres quedar esta noche... podría mostrarte el centro, ¿que me dices?- Claire escuchó que el agente le preguntaba a lo lejos a esa tal Helena._

-¿ _Que es esto? Una cita?- dijo ella con sarcasmo._

_- Tomalo como quieras, pero necesito salir un poco- sonrió el castaño._

__-Estupido- Susurró ella un poco demasiado alto llamando al doctor Kingsley.

Él sabria que decirle.

OOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOO

- Y ESTAN AHI EN EL CENTRO, VAYA A SABER HACIENDO QUE COSA, LOS DOS SOLOS, CON UNA CHICA 12 AÑOS MENOR Y...

-señorita Redfield, calmese por favor... está atravesando algo completamente normal.

- Espere... los puedo ver por la ventana... están aqui en la calle- Dijo la mujer mirandolos ahora en plena noche luego de que desaparecieron todo el dia.

- Ella se esta despidiendo... y está muyy cerca de él para mi gusto- susurró Claire al telefono.

Lo que más aun le molestó fue el hecho de lo natural que Leon parecia alrededor de esa mujer, parecia comodo, sonriente como un niño con una paleta de dulce...

-Si... si... se está por ir... Y... oh por dios.

- ¿Señorita Redfield?

-...-

- CLAIRE!- dijo el hombre algo curioso del otro lado.

- Ella lo besó-

-¿Que queee?

-Ella lo besó. Y el se dejó! UGJJ NO LO PUEDO CREER- la mujer dió vuelta cuando vió que el agente le cerraba la puerta del auto a Helena.- maldita seaa esa mujer por venir hoy y arruinar todo-

-Claire...¿esta celosa?

- QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA!-

-Pues parece estarlo... y recuerde.. no siempre los celos son un signo de inseguridad... sino más bien un signo de que NO quiere perder a alguien..

- Eso lo leyo en un libro?- Estoy bien, Siempre estoy bien- dijo ella bajando las escaleras y dirijiendose a las hamacas que habia en el patio.

- Tranquila... cuando esté mejor me llama.

- Bien.. adios Doctor.

La mujer cortó el telefono y lo dejó tirado en el pasto.

-¿ No crees que deberias entrar ya?

-¿ No crees que deberias meterte en tus asuntos?- contestó Claire al escuchar la voz de Leon a sus espaldas.

- Heeey, tranquila. Solo decía ya que son como las tres de la madrugada.

- Pues no, estoy bien. Gracias.

- Bien- dijo él sentandose en una de las hamacas cerca de ella-

- ¿Que? Pensé que ibas a entrar.

- Pues no, te espero a que tu entres...

POR QUE TIENE QUE SER TAN... TAN... UGJJJ!- pensó mordiendose los labios.

- Creí que no pasaba nada entre ella y tu..

- Y.. asi es. No pasa nada entre Helena y yo- dijo el hombre hamacandose un poco con sus pies y mirandola fijamente.

- Ajá... Yo estaba aquí, vi que te besó.. soy tu amiga, puedes contarme ¿sabes?

- ¿Que? Claire, ella no me besó.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no!, Por el amor de dios, fue un beso en la mejilla... nada más.

Ella sabía que habia sido solo eso. Pero el monstruo enorme que amenazaba con partirla desde adentro no la dejaba tranquila. Simplemente vomitaba las palabras antes de pensarla.

- ... - La pelirroja no omitió palabra y miró hacia las estrellas.

Leon omitió una risita.

- Sabes... si no te conociera.. diria hasta que estas cel-

- ¿Celosa?- ella le cortó y lo miró- ¿Por qué estaria celosa? dijo calmadamente-

Leon se levantó y se puso detras de la hamaca de ella. La hamacó un par de vece y luego tomandola del asiento levantandola aun con ella encima, provocó que quede a su misma altura.

Claire giró su cabeza hasta quedar mirando a los ojos de él, quien no solo se enfocaba en sus ojos, sino en los labios de ella.

- No lo sé...- susurró el hombre- dime tú...

- Si pretendes jugar conmigo, estas equivocado, ahora bajame.-Ella corrió la cara mirando al frente, pero Leon la tomó del mentón haciendo que lo mire una vez más.

- Besame-

- ¿Que?- dijo ella sorprendida

- Besame y te bajo.

OoooOOoooooo

_-¿Hola?_

_-Mision cumplida Doctor, Claire Redfield estaba que explotaba al verme._

_- Ella los vió mientras hablaba conmigo Helena, ha hecho un trabajo estupendo. Muchisimas gracias._

_- A usted doctor, es bueno saber que Leon está poniendose las pilas con Claire, hacen una pareja deliciosa._

_- Lo se, me mantendre en contacto.. Una vez mas Gracias Helena._

_- Hasta luego doctor._

_Y bueno... hay veces que un doctor también puede tener su propia mafia, ¿o no?_

_OOOOOOooooooO_

_hOLA HOLAAA!_

_estoy apuradita asique, les cuento que no me dejaba entrar a mi cuentaa fanfiction, casi me pongo como loca! Pero luego de varios intentos aquí estoy, actualizando y leyendo sus reviews_

_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAAAS de corazon por todo el apoyo, las risas, y el tiempo que se toman por leer esta historia loca._

_Uy uy, puse a Leon en un modo provocador, NO ME MATEN POR DEJARLO AHÍ JAJAJAJAJA yo se que me quieren.. :D:D_

_Antes que siga, repsondo que la otra fic la he parado MOMENTANEAMENTE, para poder seguir con esta que tanto les gustó. Pero NO LA DEJARÉ inconclusa, la terminare._

_n.n_

_Ahora sii,. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEE, mañana intentare actualizar así no loes dejo con tanta duda!_

_Dejenme sus opiniones y.. AHH diganme QUE CONSEJO LES GUSTARIA QUE EL DOCTOR LES DIJERA A ELLOS DOS? se que me han pedido HOT, pero ponganme un ejemplo asi yo sé._

_DESDE YA MUCHAS GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS, Y DISFRUTEN!_

_XOXO_

_Macy._


	8. Señales y Tormenta

Capitulo 8 :

-¿Leon dijo eso?,¿ Y usted que hizo?!

- Pues..

OOOOoOo -Flashback-OooOOO

- Dame un beso y te bajo.

Claire lo observó. Leon tenia sus ojos fijos en ella, o más bien sus labios, acercandose totalmente en camara lenta.

-No- protestó la pelirroja corriendo su cara observando los arboles a lo lejos.

_¿QUE ACABAS DE HACER? LO TENIAS AHÍ, A MILIMETROS DE TU ROSTRO, Y LE DICES QUE NO? SABES QUE ACABAS DE PERDER TODA CHANCE DESPUES DE ESTO? ÉL JAMAS VOLVERÁ A INTENTAR ALGO, IDIOTA, IDIOTAAA!- gritos salian de su mente provocando que ella apretara sus labios en una fina linea._

__-¿No?- dijo el agente suspirando.

_-Ahí viene la disculpa- pensó ella empezando a jugar con sus pies._

_-_ No entiendo a que viene eso- Susurró ella.

- No voy a lamentarlo si eso esperas...

.

.

_-¡¿Que?!_ -

Cada parte de su mente se alteró, y ni hablar de su cuerpo.

Claire estaba taan convencida que el se lamentaría el haber intentado algo así que se disculparia apenas tuviera la chance.

Ahora todo estaba de cabeza.

Definitivamente, todo estaba de cabeza.

- Buenas Noches Claire- dijo el hombre entrando a la casa, dejandola totalmente confundida.

Fue allí cuando decidió mandarle un mensaje urgente al Doctor Kingsley, solo él podia ayudarla a pensar claramente... y solo él podía insultarla en más de un idioma por la oportunidad que se habia perdido.

OoOOoo-Flashback-oOOoOOO

-Definitivamente es para matarla..

- Ugjj no me diga eso doctor..- dijo la mujer colocando ambas manos en su cara-

- Ese beso pudo haber aclarado tantas dudas jovencita..

- Pero no quería que fuera así, solo por un caprichito infantil de él.. Yo también quiero sentir el deseo de besarlo.. y en ese momento, no lo estaba sintiendo.

-¿ Y eso es por que..?

- Porque...

- ¿Si?

- Estaba celosa.

- AJÁ. Lo sabía.

- Ya, ya.

-¿ Y que pasaba por su mente?

- Las mil y un maneras de golpearlo.. y luego las mil y un frases nada lindas para ella.

- Claire, sentir celos es totalmente normal, pero tu tienes un deseo de asesinar escondido.. trata que no salga a la superficie, ¿esta bien?- rió el hombre provocando una sonrisa en ella.

- Usted cree que él dejará de...

-¿ De intentar robarle un beso? Claro que no. De hecho, yo creo que lo que usted hizo está perfecto. Lo dejó con ganas de más..apuesto que Leon ya mordió la carnada.. usted solo tiene que levantar su pesca.

-¿ Y como hago eso?

- Tenemos que estar seguros que él siente lo mismo, o algo parecido que usted...

- Ajaam?

- Claire, usted sintió celos bestiales hacia esa mujer Helena, ¿verdad?

- Y me lo viene a recordar otra vez ...Si- dijo finalmente suspirando.

- Pues, es facil. Hay que provocar celos en el Señor Kennedy.

- ... Espere un momento. ¿Como sabe su apellido?. Creo que nunca se lo dije...

Por unos segundos el hombre guardó silencio.

Ella no recordaba haberle dicho el apellido de Leon... no al menos el verdadero.

- Querida, tengo mis contactos y tu expediente. No creo que haya justamente otro Leon con el cual usted afrontó el bio-terrorismo, ¿me equivoco?

-... Pues no...

- Entonces, pongase en marcha.

-Espere, espere..¿como me doy cuenta si en realidad está funcionando? Es decir, que signos tengo que ver en Leon para notarlo celoso?

-En eso los hombres somos realmente basicos; Cara, cuello, y sobretodo mandibula tensa. Seguramente le parecerá que él esta mascando chicle, pero solo esta mordiendose y apretando los dientes. Fijese en sus manos, si estan cerradas en puños tiene otro punto a favor. Respuestas con monosilabos.. "Si.. no..ajam, no se". Otra cosa muy común es que su conversacion se convierta en un interrogatorio, si él empieza a preguntarle mucho acerca de ese hombre. BINGO. Cambio de voz, REPROCHES, risas con sarcasmo, frases con sarcasmo, sarcasmo en general, creo que eso es lo que más podrá notar. Y algo más.. si consigues o ves que él tiene todo lo mencionado anteriormente, jovencita te sacaste la loteria. Esta muerto por ti. O al menos, muerto de celos.

- Woah... Creo que no recuerdo ni la mitad.

- Pues por su bien, le conviene que si Claire... Bien, ahora digame, ¿tiene algun compañero de trabajo lo suficientemente "amigable"?

OoOoooOooOOooO

- No creo que eso sea buena idea Chris, hay maneras más faciles de prender fuego para una parrillada.

- ¿Quieres las cosas rapidas? Esta es la manera.

- ¿TIRANDO COMBUSTIBLE? Es que estas loco HOMBRE?- dijo Jake con un tono de voz bastante alto- Sherry, TRAE EL TELEFONO, tendremos que llamar a los bomberos.

- Chris, no lo hagas.

- Puuff, mariquitas. Esto es fuego de hombre macho. Es un fuego controlado, ¿es que no lo ven?

El gorila estaba a punto de tirar una cantidad de combustible bastante grande como para encender fuego, cuando observó a su hermana menor en brazos de un desconocido

- ¿Que demonios?- dijo el capitan dejando todo de lado.

-Gracias a dios- comentó Jake riendo.

-¿Y ahora que demonios le sucede?- preguntó Leon siguiendo con la mirada a Chris.

El hombre tapaba la cara del desconocido, pero el agente pudo ver MUY bien cuando esa persona abrazó a Claire levantandola del suelo.

Esto no podia ser nada bueno.

- LEON, CORRE ESE MALDITO COMBUSTIBLE O EXPLOTAREMOS TODOS-gritó Jill.

oooOooOooooOoOOo

- Asi que Daniel, sigues trabajando con mi hermana despues de todo..

- No te preocupes Chris, mantengo alejados a los babosos de ella-

- Ugjj- la pelirroja sonrió- Como SEA, no estamos aquí para hablar de Dany me decía que tenia en mente entrar a la Bsaa..

- ¿La Bsaa? Puff, Que entre con nosotros a la DSO, ¿verdad Leon?

-¿ Por que no? Eso si tiene las agallas necesarias.- comentó el castaño encojiendose de hombros mientras cortaba un gran pedazo de carne frente a él.

Sherry codeó al agente por debajo de la mesa enviandole una mirada.

-¿Que?- susurró Leon en respuesta.

- Comportate- dijo una vez más la rubia sonriendo y enfocandose en su comida.

El castaño hizo lo mismo.

- No es problema, en realidad entiendo. Yo no se si no me rendiria facilmente al ver una de esas cosas frente a mí- Daniel puso su dedo al costado de su cabeza imitando un arma y rió-

- Si claro, eres valiente. Solo que un poco modesto- Claire lo codeó juguetonamente lo que provocó que el castaño masticara fuerte su carne. Parecía que iba a romperse las muelas.

- Oops, creo que iré por más vino- comentó la pelirroja levantandose.

Leon inmediatamente la siguió llevando las botellas de vino vacias.

- ¿Daniel huh?- dijo él con ella dandole la espalda.

- Ay Leon, no entres todo silencioso y extraño- comentó ella sonriendo- Es muy simpatico, ¿verdad?

- Si... Muy.

-¿qué?- preguntó ella mirandolo y apoyandose sobre la mesada de la cocina. Ambas manos detras de ella.

- Nada, es solo que hay algo en él...

- No es terrorista, no es un maniatico ni pervertido, le cae MUY bien a mi hermano, es soltero, y es guapo. No me empieces con " hay algo en él que no me cierra". No voy a caer por esa mierda.

- O sea.. ¿Intentas algo con él?

- Puede ser.. no lo tengo muy claro aún.

- Hay muchas cosas que no tienes en claro ultimamente.

-¿Ah si?- dijo ella algo ofendida-¿ Como que?

- Te lo dejaré a tu imaginación.

-Sabes- dijo ella sonriendo malvadamente- si no te conociera, diria que estas celoso.

- ... ajám, Muerto de celos- dijo él con una sonrisa chueca cruzandose de brazos- Vamos Claire, me conoces.

- Admitelo.

- No tengo nada para admitir, solo que ese tipo, no me gusta.

- Pues a mi sí, y no necesito tu aprobación.

Claire tomó las botellas de vino de encima de la mesa, y pasó al lado de él golpeandolo suavemente en el hombro.

Ella no esperaba lo que estaba sucediendo justamente ahora, pero el agente la tomó del brazo y la apretó contra la pared contraria, oculta a la vista de todos.

- A mi no me engañas..él no te gusta.

- ¿Que es esto? Un interrogatorio sobre quien decido salir o no?!

-...¿ Ahora sales con él?

- No sé porque le das tantas vueltas al asunto... Dany es..

- DANIEL, se llama DANIEL.

- DA-NY me gusta. Fin del asunto.

- Recuerda...- Leon se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro otra vez- que tu y yo estamos casados... hasta que la muerte nos separe..- dijo él sonriendo al recordar su falso matrimonio.

- No si yo te mato antes- contestó ella también demasiadamente cerca.

_- HEY, ¡AUN QUEREMOS ESE VINO!- Gritó Jake de la otra habitación._

oOoOoOoooOoooOoo

-¿ A donde van?- preguntó Chris sonriente al ver a su hermana enganchada del brazo de Daniel.

- Iremos al centro, hay una clase de feria, Queriamos ver que tal está- sonrió ella.

Leon, a solo unos metros, apoyado en la mesa de pool con cerveza en mano, los observaba.

-Se una buena chica, y que no te lleve a un motelucho cualquiera!- gritó el ex mercenario riendose.

El agente sabía que él solo bromeaba, pero justamente esa frase, y más aun ese hecho hizo que una bola de nudos se le armara en el estomago.

Claire era una mujer grande, él no era tonto, pero lo estaba matando por dentro el simple hecho de pensar que ella estaria acostandose en unos minutos con ese idiota.

Si es que ella se acostaba con él claro está.

Esa frase es verdad despues de todo, " Uno sufre más imaginando, que conociendo los verdaderos hechos".

-TIERRA LLAMANDO A LEON, es tu turno!- comentó Sherry.

- Yo.. iré a hacer una llamada, enseguida vuelvo.

El castaño subió las escaleras al mismo tiempo que notaba como la "parejita" entraba en un auto y se marchaba.

Prendió su computadora portatil y comenzó a llamar a su moderno psicologo por Skype.

- ¿Si?- dijo el hombre del otro lado.

- Lamento mucho la hora Doctor.

- No se preocupe Sr Kennedy, estaba justamente dando vueltas por internet. ¿Sucede algo?

- Digame usted..- comentó tomandose la cabeza

-Lo veo algo..frustrado- respondió el anciano.

- Es que.. apareció un tal "DANIEL" junto con Claire hoy.

- ... ¿Y?

- Y... ¡no se que me pasa! El hombre parece bueno, pero mi mente lo rechaza totalmente. Hay una parte, una minima parte que nunca tuve.. que quiere salir a flote.

-¿ Y que es esa parte?

- Matarlo a golpes.

- Sr Kennedy... espere.

-¿Que?

-¿ Usted está enamorandose de Claire Redfield?

- ... yo...-

¿Era así?.

Él sentia que no estaba enamorado de ella, pero por dios que sentía algo mas allá de amistad por Claire.

Lo estaba volviendo loco. La situacion, esta sesion de psicologia por Skype, su amiga que ahora podria dejar de ser su amiga, todo lo estaba volviendo loco.

- No.. no estoy enamorado.

-Aun...

- Lo sé...

-¿ Que es lo que siente exactamente?

- Un nudo enorme en el estomago, que sube al pecho y me infla las venas del cuello.. Tengo un mal humor terrible...

- Bienvenido muchacho.

-¿Que?- preguntó

- Bienvenido al mundo de los celos.

- Esto no era parte del plan.. esto..- Leon se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro como un animal encerrado-

- En ningun momento hubo un plan...¿usted no cree que esos sentimientos que ahora esta describiendo ya estaban dentro suyo.. pero estaba demasiado ciego para verlos?

- NO- dijo el agente con un tono de voz alto- NO, Yo quería a Claire como mi amiga, como una compañera, ahora gracias a usted y su jueguito enfermo no se que hacer-

- Calmese... respire profundo y calmese. Dejé de caminar de un lado al otro o hará un agujero en el piso hombre.

- No tengo ganas de sonreir justamente ahora si eso esta tratando Doctor.

- Maldita sea hombre, espere por ella, BESELA, toquela!, haga que esos sentimientos se aclaren de una maldita vez en cambio de andar siendo tan reprimido y cabeza dura!- dijo el anciano explotando y dejandolo un poco mudo al castaño.

- ...-

- Ya me ha pasado el mal humor a mí... Cuando esté dispuesto a ser un HOMBRE con todas las letras, me llama Señor Kennedy.

OOooOooOoOOoOoo

-¿O sea que este doctor es el que te guia para salir de la zona de amigos?

- Tampoco es que me esté guiando, solo me hace quedar "no tan evidente" frente a él.

-¿ Por que no se lo dices y ya?

-¿A Leon? - ella rió- Creo que saldría corriendo. O mas bien saldría corriendo tras Ada Wong.

-¿ La mujer de la que me contaste antes?

-Exacto.

- Claire..- Daniel la tomó del rostro suavemente- Solo dile lo que sientes, no tengas miedo.. Si el pudiera verte como yo te veo ahora mismo... No dudaría un segundo en escogerte.

La Redfield menor se ruborizó.

- Gracias Daniel, por todo.

- No es problema, y... Dudo mucho que él no te vea como algo más que una amiga..- El hombre entró en el auto rapidamente cuando la lluvia comenzó a hacerse más densa. Claire estaba afuera de la puerta del piloto, ya que solo a unos metros se encontraba la casa.

Durante la visita al centro que tuvieron, se divirtieron cual buenos amigos que siempre fueron. Nunca existió tension entre ellos dos..

Bueno, no creo que nunca lo hubiera.. Daniel era gay despues de todo.

La pelirroja le contó toda la situacion cuando llegaron a una heladería para ahogar sus penas en rico chocolate. Daniel no creia todo lo que estaba pasando, pero haria cualquier cosa por ella. Le costó horrores parecer un macho hecho y derecho, tampoco era que él fuera un mariposón, pero tenía gestos que lo delataban.

Por suerte, no en esa cena. Su mision era que ese tal Leon muera de celos. Y lo logró. Ahora solo tenia que correr a tomar su avión o lo perdería.

-¿Por que lo dices?- dijo ella ya empapada por la lluvia sacadolo de sus pensamientos

- Porque... estaba rojo de la bronca

Ella sonrió.

- Ten un vuelo seguro Daniel, y... gracias.

- Lo que sea por ti- él se asomó y la besó en la mejilla- entra en la casa, te enfermarás... Y.. dile la verdad ¿si?-

Ella asintió y se despidió sacudiendo su mano cuando el auto arrancó perdiendose en la carretera.

OOOooOooOoo

-Genial... No hay luz- pensó ella sacandose su mojada campera.

-¿Hola?- preguntó Claire entrando lentamente a la sala de estar.

-Estan todos durmiendo-

La sobreviviente saltó en su lugar y luego se dió la vuelta.

-¡ Leon por dios! Casi me matas de un infarto.

- Solo vine por un vaso de agua... ya me iba.

- Espera-

-¿que?- dijo él volteando en la escalera para mirarla.

- Necesito confesarte algo..

- Ya estas oficialmente saliendo con "Dany"? Felicitaciones.- comentó él sin emocion alguna en su voz.

- No.. no es eso.

Claire se acercó al ventanal que daba al patio en busca de luz.. los rayos y truenos hacian que haya luz de vez en cuando en el oscuro lugar-

-¿ Te hizo daño?- preguntó él de repente bajando las escaleras acercandose a ella.

- ¿Que?.. No. No..

-¿ Que es entonces? Dimelo.

- Daniel..ugjj- Claire suspiró y notó que el ahora estaba frente a ella, con las luces de la tormenta alumbrandolo de a poco- es solo mi amigo...

- ...-

- En ningun momento salí con él, y tampoco saldré con él por varios motivos que no me conviene decir.- ella suspiró una vez más- hice todo eso porque simplemente quería causarte... molestia. Me conoces, me gusta molestarte.. Y, me siento culpable por haberte hecho eso a ti, solo queria que lo sepas.

-¿ Querras decir Celos?

-...¿Celos?

- ¿Querias darme celos verdad?- preguntó Leon dejando el vaso en la mesita cerca de él-

- No.

-Si...querías eso- confirmó el mirandola a los ojos.

- Esta bien, si... solo un Vamos, como si hubiera funcionado!

- ...- Leon continuó mirandola, una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No me digas que si funcionó...

- No.- completó él-

Claire miró sus manos, pero le deolvió la mirada cuando el agente habló de nuevo.

- Estaba muerto de celos-

El hombre se acercó a ella, y con su mano, lentamente levantó su mentón.

- Hasta provocaste que quiera romperle algo más que solo su mandibula- dijo él susurrando y sonriendo.

- ¿Me puedes pellizcar?-

-¿Por que te pellizcaría?- dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño haciendolo aun mas adorable a la luz de la luna que comenzaba a entrar por el ventanal.

- Por que me parece que Leon Kennedy está confesando que tiene sentimientos- rió ella.

- Bueno.. tal vez no te quiera pellizcar.

-Aburrido- le reprochó la pelirroja.

-Pero...- Leon la tomó de la cintura- Tal vez pueda hacer algo mejor.

Claire casi se quedó sin aire cuando los Labios del agente, tan esperados por ella, estamparon contra los suyos propios.

oOOooOooOOooOoooOooooOOO

Hola HOLAAAAAAAA!

NO ME MATEN.

No me maten, soy una inocente niña jugando con sus sentimientos Cleon xDDD.

Como estan tanto tiempo? Yo aacá , esperando para actualizar porque queria dejarlos con las ganas jajajajajaaj, PIDO PERDON por este HORRIBLE Y MAL escrito capitulo... pero no tenia idea como armarlo.. creanme luche por horas, pero mi cabeza está seca.

Quiero AGRADECER CON TODOO el corazon todos esos reviews y nuevos favoritos que se suman cada dia a esta loca historia.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS gente. Hacen mi dia mucho mas brillante n.n

Este capitulo fue inspirado en varios opiniones de ustedes cmo " Que Claire se haga la dura, Que Leon tenga celos, Que se besen de una vez, Que el doctor de mas consejos! Y claro: QUE HAYA MAS ROMANCEE"

Fue un rejunte de todo.. y algo así salió.

AL FIN SE BESARON.

Bueno, mas bien, LEON LA BESÓ...

¿será un sueño o la realidad?

Muajajaj los dejo con la duda.

Espero les guste a pesar de todo, ya saben que si quieren algo, me mandan un privadoo oo me dejan un review para darme más fuerzas y ganas!

GRACIAS UNA VEZ MAS!

XOXO

Macy.


End file.
